When We Backslide
by Ishvalan Alchemist
Summary: Something terrible happens to Edward. Mustang and his gang have to catch Chimeras set loose on the city. Who is behind all this and why? I have a picture for Chapter 5! 19 is Up! Enjoy and Review Please! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

When we Backslide

Author's Note: I don't own any of these here characters. Chapter Four, my turning point chapter, will be shortly.

Enjoy! "You back-water, desert idiots!"

"Awe brother!" Al whined.

"No Al, you know we can't take any pets home!" Ed said crossing his arms over his chest and stood his ground.

"But h-he followed me home and- and just look at him…" Al held up a striped tan cat who stared up at Ed and meowed. It had a pink nose and two different colored eyes one blue, one green. Something about the eyes made Ed falter, but his mind was set and once the Fullmetal Alchemist put his foot down that was that.

"Yeah, they follow you home because you smell like a cat." Ed sighed. "I'm sorry Al. Maybe, maybe once we get our bodies back we wont be traveling so much. It's not safe for him… I-" He looked up at the hollow armor standing in front of him. Ed could have sworn he could see a tear glisten in the sunlight. Then he turned from his brother "I'm sorry…"

Al began to head down the alley where he had found the stray. "Are we any closer than we were three years ago, brother?" He stopped.

Ed, caught off guard by Al's directness was momentarily speechless. He didn't know what to say to make the answer sound any better.

"Well… are we?" Al said turning to look at his brother's back. "I want to get on with my life. I want grow and feel, laugh and cry. Brother, how many more wild goose chases are we going to go through before we can be normal again. I'm tired of people staring at us as if we're some kind of side show freaks. I want to get rid of this hollow shell of a

body before I forget what it like being the real Alphonse! Tell me! Ed! Tell me how much longer do I have live, if this is even considered living, like this!"

Real tears were filling Ed's eyes now. He had asked himself these same questions over and over, day and night. With every lead he was sure they would find something, something to raise their hopes on to another day, but they were

just dead ends. Each and every time they hit the bottom another score of setbacks would weigh them down, many times leaving them disabled by body and heart. "Soon Al… I know this time Mustang has something worth while…" and with that Ed headed toward Central when a heavy hand roughly gripped his real shoulder.

"You can tell _me_ the truth, dear brother of mine."

After being released Ed began to run to Headquarters. _I'm so sorry Al… I am trying hard. I take more than the I can handle for you, I am tough only for you . You are the top of my list, always. I will not rest until your body and soul are _

_reunited and you are whole again. I will give my all just to see you be happy. But Al, dear brother of _mine. _Please I beg, do not hate me. _This words ran through Ed's mind as he reached the stairs leading to Central. Once inside the building and up the to the third floor he met Hawkeye who was waiting patiently.

"Hello Edward. The Colonel will see you now." She smiled down at him and escorted him to the door. She sighed "good luck" and left.

Ed looked back at the First Lieutenant's retreating figure and put his hand on the knob. He took in a deep breath. _Be tough_. Ed said to himself, but it didn't seem to hold any sway. He turned the knob and entered the long room. At the

desk was Colonel Roy Mustang. He sat with three stacks of paper, each almost a foot high, in front of him and was currently reading a collection. "Please sit, Fullmetal."

Ed continued toward the middle of the room and sat in the seat facing the Colonel. After about a minute of silence Mustang slipped the papers into a folder and looked at Ed.

"Well, I am going to have to postpone your next assignment until further notice. There--

"What! No way! I have already waited a week in this dump and it's not doing me any good--" Ed paused seeing the expression on Mustang's face. His eyes were blood shot and weary, his mouth which was usually in a smirk was

now a small thin line with a downward hook at the end. He wasn't in any mood to be talked down by his subordinate, especially a kid.

"Look Fullmetal, this world does _not _revolve around you and it never will. I have been given these direct orders to keep you at Central until things clear up. You and Al are to be in your dorm at nine o'clock, and I _will _be checking. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes sir." Ed was now looking down at his feet. Today was not his day.

"You are dismissed." Mustang said and returned back to his work.

Ed stood up, bowed and turned to leave, but stopped and glanced back at the Colonel. "Excuse me. Sir. I- uh -I just would like to know what's going on.?"

Mustang slowly lowered his paper. He knew this question would be asked and had already answered it in his mind. It was no. Fullmetal had no right to know and he needn't to worry about the affairs above his concern, but as he

looked at the young alchemist standing in front of him, he looked into his eyes for the first time today. They were full of some poorly hidden pain and behind that danced the fire of determination. He hadn't seen this combination in

a while. He knew he was a little hard on the kid at times and the two boys had gone through more than he can imagine getting even this far. Mustang's motives were good, but many times they came out as cruel jokes and

reprimands . Deep down he did care for the two as if they were his little brothers that he must look after and he made a vow to do so. Mustang sighed and set the collated papers down. "There have been an outbreak of Chimera

sightings and attacks. They usually happen at night and have been happening in the eastern part of the city so far, but we know they will spread this way either tonight or tomorrow. Most of the Chimeras are just inter-animal

mergings, but an infant transmuted with a rat was found yesterday and so we believe that people are now being targeted not just by the creatures, but by their maker as well."

Ed's eyes were now large with surprise. "Do you think… Tucker is involved?"

"That was our first assumption too, but he is supposed to be detained in a prison or dead. We have sent officers to the prison now and I am waiting their call." Mustang said relaxing somewhat.

"So what are you doing to catch the Chimeras?" Ed asked, who was now fully facing the Colonel.

"I and other officials go out every night and patrol the streets. We have found many in the last week, but the creatures are becoming accustomed to the lay out of the city and it's getting harder."

"Well, can't I help."

"No. I have direct orders from my higher ups. They feel that if it happens to be Tucker, you might do something… let's say… a little rash. I can pull out the document if you'd like?" Mustang asked leaning back in his chair, a small smile creeping on his tired face.

"No. I understand fully. And thank you." Ed bowed and quietly left the room.

Roy ran his hand through his hair. _Please listen this time Ed. _After staring at the ceiling a bit wondering what was the matter with Fullmetal, Mustang picked up his papers again and the smile vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Authors Note : …uh…

Ed jumped down the stairs and rounded the corner to Centrals exit. _This is excellent news_. He thought as he stepped out into the setting sunlight. _See Al, I _was _telling the truth, Mustang _had _useful information for us. _Ed's heartbeat

quickened with excitement. He was so sure that Tucker was involved with this sudden epidemic of Chimeras; no one else was skilled enough to transmute a baby and a rodent. And if Ed could just get his hands on him before the military did, he would question the madman to death.

Three years ago, after the Nina Tucker incident, Ed was charged with sorting through Shou Tucker's work. At the time, it was very hard for him to concentrate, since the fate of his little friend was still fresh on his mind, but over

three years of tossing the knowledge around, he was finally able to soak some of it in. Then believing Tucker had been given the death sentence, Ed shoved all the new found info to the back of his head, and now these Chimera sightings has thrust them back to the front of the line.

The bell tower a few blocks North chimed; it was now seven o'clock. Even though it was summer and the days lasted longer, Ed still only had two hours to find Al and get back to Central. He ran down to the alleyway where he

had left his brother, hoping he might be with the stray cat, but he was not. Ed stood in front of a flower shop and thought of where Al could be. He looked up at the street sign that read: Waterside Drive. _The river! _Ed knew Al

liked to sit on the banks of the small river that ran east from here. Wiping sweat from his brow the young alchemist ran as fast he could. Little Turtle River was about a half a mile from Central and Al could be anywhere along the

shore. The skyline was now passing from golden yellow to orange, time was slipping away. With a burst of energy, Ed sprinted the last thirty yards up and over a hill and scanned the bank. As far as he could see there was no sign of Al. Looking down in front of him, he spotted a couple of kids fishing. "Hey!" Ed shouted as he walked toward them.

"What do _you _want?" the taller of the two asked.

"Hey, I just want to know if either of have seen a big suit of armor around here."

"As a matter of fact we have." said the shorter. "He was sitting over there, by that tree. He left about a half hour ago." The kid pointed to a blossoming tree to the right.

"Thanks!" Ed called as he jogged back up the hill.

"Why is he your dad or something?" the short kid yelled after him.

Ed tried his hardest to ignore that and opened the door to a telephone booth. "What do kids know…" he mumbled as he slipped some coins into the slot and dialed the number to Central's dormitory.

"Hello?" answered a voice.

"Al?" Ed asked. "Is that you?"

"No, it's Mustang."

Ed froze. _It can't be nine yet_. He looked out at the setting sun. _Not yet, but soon_.

"Alphonse is here Fullmetal, and you need to be as well." Roy said.

"Yeah, I know. I was just looking for my brother. I will be right there. You don't need to worry. Can I speak to him." Edward said getting a little annoyed.

There was a muffled sigh then-

"Brother?…" Al's voice came through.

"Al… I'm…" Ed was stuck on words again.

"No. It's my turn to apologize brother. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I know you do your best… for me, brother, I know. It was wrong of me to doubt you…So _I_ am sorry." Al said, his voice wavered a bit.

"Al…" Ed rejoiced inside. This day hadn't turned out _so _bad.

"But please brother, get back here soon. Colonel Mustang said you have fifteen minutes."

"Well, tell Colonel-Impatient-because-I-want-to-flame-grill-some-Chimera to keep his gloves off. I'll be there, when I'm there." and he hung up the phone. Ed wiped his forehead again_. Man, it is hot and dry… _And so Ed hurried back toward Central, but not too fast. He didn't want to make it look like he actually _cared _what Mustang told him to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Authors Note: This is mostly a Mustang chapter, so bear with me.

"It's twenty-five past now Alphonse." Mustang stood up from the couch and turned to the armor in the seat near him. "I don't know what Ed thinks he's doing, but this is a serious situation and I don't need any sort of insubordination right now." He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. _You're making a risky decision, Ed. _

"He'll be here I know he--

There was a knock on the door and both of them stared at it.

"Come in." Mustang said. The knob turned and Lieutenant Hawkeye stuck her head in.

"It's time sir."

Mustang nodded and looked over at Al. "Well, I must join the others… and let's hope, for Fullmetal's sake, that our paths do not cross." He said this as he pulled on a new cotton glove and left the younger Elric alone in the room.

"Brother what are you doing…?"

Outside Colonel Mustang met with the others. There were four parties being dispatched from each headquarter, one in each direction. There were several State Alchemists in every party, but in Mustang's it was just him and Armstrong along with the usual Hawkeye, Havoc, Furey and Hughes. Falman and Breda were given the night off.

"Alright, we are to patrol the southern division of the city today. We have two breaks, one at midnight and the other at four. We are done with our shift at dawn, which is about six thirty." Mustang reminded the group as they set out. "And remember, we shoot to kill once the target is identified as a Chimera."

Heading South on Central Avenue, their long evening began. Each of them had a flashlight and they swept the streets, holes and alleyways. A hot wind blew the strands of Roy's hair. _It's very dry tonight. Good for a fire. _He thought,

trying to find the bright side to this unwelcomed assignment they had been appointed. _If this is what I must do to become Fuehrer, than so be it._

They had walked for a half hour and everything seemed peaceful. Havoc stopped and looked down a long lane between a post office and some apartments. His light hit the brick dead end wall and the shadow of something shown against it, enlarging a four-legged figure.

"I think we've got something here." He called out. He closed in on the creature and saw that it was a dog cross lizard; the beast was licking some unidentifiable liquid off the ground. As Havoc came closer, the Chimera turned to face

him. It was three feet high and around five feet long. The creature hissed and leapt at Havoc. He shot at it twice before it neared him. One bullet skimmed a shoulder and the other directly in the abdomen. The Chimera slid in front

of Havoc, it let out a deep guttural growl and forced its way back up. By now Mustang was behind him and set the condemned creature ablaze.

"Well, there's the first tonight, but I'm counting that one as mine" Havoc said as they rejoined the others on the street.

"Wouldn't that be your first?" Mustang teased as they continued on patrol.

"Hey! It's not my fault you and Armstrong like to hog all fun."

"I think Breda has gotten more than you and he's not even here!" Mustang laughed.

"Will you two be quiet there are people trying to sleep around here." Hawkeye interrupted them.

"Yes, you're right…" Mustang said regaining his composure. He glanced back to see Maes trailing behind. He slowed enough for them to walk side by side. "What's eating you?"

Maes looked at his friend and sighed. "Tonight was my night to read a bed time story to Alicia and I feel terrible. She's probably crying her little eye's out right now "Where's Daddy? Why isn't he reading to me tonight?" Maes did his best impersonation of his daughter.

Roy rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers to stop the burning of their first catch. _I'm sure that Chimera is nothing but ash now._

"So what about you?" Maes asked looking inquisitively at the Colonel.

"What are you talking about?" Mustang smiled trying to hid his feelings.

"Please Roy, I know you better than you think. I'm an investigator. And I can tell when my best friend is hiding something." Maes said patting Roy on the back and grinning. "Is it about a girl?"

"No… Maes it is not about a girl." Mustang looked at Hughes in the eyes. "It's Fullmetal."

"Ed?" Maes asked. "What, has he finally had it with your "height" jokes?"

"I wish it were something as trivial as that." Roy said. "I was given orders to keep him in his dorm after nine every night until we catch the person responsible for these Chimeras. Well, he took the command better than I thought… at least for him. Yet he didn't shown up by the time we left. And what's more, I think him and Alphonse have had a

fight. When he called to check on the younger, Al had apologized to Fullmetal for doubting him about something or other. If that's the case and you know how serious Fullmetal is about getting them back to normal, I believe he will do something as reckless as looking for Tucker or whoever, himself."

"He seems to be harder to control after every assignment." Maes said staring off at the stars. "He burdens himself with so much it's no wonder he hasn't grown." They both laughed.

"I just hope he--

"Your mine!" The two heard Armstrong shout and leap at some unseen figure. So the rest of the night was filled with chasing, shooting and fire. On their first break Mustang called Alphonse to see if Ed had returned. Still no sign of

him. And he decided against calling on their last break, he didn't want the younger to worry too much. Finally, dawn approached and they all set off to go home. Mustang walked Hawkeye to her place.

"Goodnight, Hawkeye." Roy said to his First Lieutenant.

"Good _morning_, sir." She smiled wearily and headed to her second story apartment.

"Right… morning." Roy looked up at the sky. It was very cloudy, dreary and dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Author's Note: Whoot whoot! Finally some real action for my few and faithful readers!

Mustang turned the corner, leaving Hawkeye's apartment behind. _Roy you are very smooth…_ He thought sarcastically. It had been along time since he would let him think about himself, about his personal needs. Self-discipline was the first thing he learned joining the military, and it was his fierce ambition to become Fuehrer that helped him stand strong.

Roy knew that he could wait 'til that day for Hawkeye, but whether she would wait for him… Even as things grew worse with every sunrise, she was by his side; many times his words would come out harsher than intended, but that never caused her to falter in her duties. And for that he was more than grateful… Everyday he was reminded of humanities imperfection; ever since those two boys entered the military, entered his life, things have… changed…

There was a noise that broke Mustang's thought. It sounded like a sharp intake of breath. He looked around himself to see that he was alone. No one was one the street yet; he glanced up at the sky. It was past seven in the morning, but the thick accumulation of black clouds seemed to prolong the night. He heard a slight scraping of a shoe that made him jump a little. He was standing near the mouth of a deep alleyway. There was a small dark figure moving against the even darker wall. It let out a low groan of pain mixed with

something Roy couldn't quite put his finger on. He took a step into the alley and brought forth his flashlight. A very weak beam lit the darkness, but revealed nothing. Banging the device on his arm, he tried ineffectively to bring life back to it. At the sound of slowly retreating footsteps, he stuck the flashlight back into his pocket and entered the darkness.

"Who's there?… I am an officer of the military, if you do not reveal yourself than I will take you out by force and arrest you for noncompliance." Mustang waited for a reply. None. He met the silence with two white gloves. "This is your last chance." The Colonel said, holding out his right hand. The figure ran deeper into the alley as his previous spot

was now ablaze. In the flicker of flames Roy could see the form of his target. It was small, wore some sort of cape and had a long furry tail lashing behind it as it ran. _Another human Chimera_. Mustang thought. _And a fully functional one too, or so it seems…_

Killing the flames, Roy leapt after the creature. The alley took a sharp right and went down a long ways. He sped past piles of garbage, gutters and trashcans. The place smelled of rotted fish and Roy knew he was near the only meat market that sold fish, next to the river. Coming up to a dead end he spun around searching, more with his ears than eyes, for the figure. He heard a creak from above and looked up. Just barely he could trace the outline of something clinging to a pipe. Roy directed his will toward the figure and snapped his

fingers. The explosion hurled the Chimera into the opposite direction, throwing it into some trashcans. Mustang ran back readying his fingers again, but the creature was up and fleeing. _Man it's fast. _He thought as he blindly dashed to the turn and looked out to the entrance. The Chimera was taking a risk going into the open, but then it was almost as dark

as night outside. After reaching the mouth he realized were his target was heading. There was a large collection of plazas and shopping malls just around the corner. Roy cursed himself for letting it get away from him, but he lived in the eastern part of the city so it would be a fair enough hunt. Sprinting out into the street he made a left and entered the

labyrinth of alleyways, luckily his quarry was injured and had stopped to catch it's breath until Roy came into view. Taking this advantage he pitched a few instant bombs at the Chimera causing it to continue on, un rested. Even wounded his target was swift and agile, leaping over up-turned receptacles and cutting corners like it were nothing. Nearly ten

minutes of straight running took place, left, left, right, left, right, right and so on. Mustang's lungs were burning like fire. _I might collapse before that thing does_. He said to himself. The tables slowly began to turn in the opposite direction, fate wasn't going in the Colonel's favor as he began to lag behind. The game of cat and mouse was becoming a game of

exhausted cat and crazy psycho mouse that could run forever.(sorry for the nonsense) Suddenly the figure lost it's footing and fell face forward. Roy wasted no time and set his prey on fire. _Finally._ He waited for a scream of pain or something to signify his direct hit. Not a sound. He killed the flames to see that a large concrete wall stood before him

_Alchemy! The Chimera can use alchemy! _Furious, Roy blasted the wall to bits. He heard a cry and a thud of a body hitting the ground. After the dust cleared, saw that the creature was hit by a large piece of the wall and was beginning to recover. He quickly stomped on it's back with a booted foot to keep it from getting up.

"Who is making the Chimeras?" He spoke forcefully. No answer. "Who is doing this!" he shouted. The creature brought both it's hands together. "Fine. You can burn with the rest of them." Roy was about to unleash a particularly intense flame when the ground beneath him erupted. An enormous hand grabbed him around the waste and held him there. With a

moan, the Chimera rose and staggered forward, one hand against the wall. Mustang obliterated the transmuted hand and strode toward the hooded figure which had collapsed a yard in front of him. He licked his lips closing in for the kill._ You have been a real nuisance_. Sunlight finally began to poke through the mass of clouds. The beams revealed a trail of blood

that lead to his target. He now stood towering over the Chimera. Mustang saw that it was trembling and only made him smile. A muffled sound came from the creature. "What was that?" he said, toying with it.

"…I-I'm…" A long pause. Roy lifted his right hand, placing his index and middle on his thumb. "I'm… s-s-sorry…"

Mustang stopped in mid snap as the alleyway filled with light. He noticed for the first time during there chase that the figure was wearing a long red cloak. And he suddenly realized that the Chimera hadn't drawn a circle to use alchemy.

"F-Fullmetal!" Roy stood in shock and stared down at the hooded figure in front of him. It nodded. "Fullmetal!" He repeated, then a surge of anger overrode surprise. Mustang bent down, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall holding eye level. He was about to yell at him for disobeying his direct orders when he looked into his eyes. They

were to the rim with pain, sorrow and tears. Mustangs stared speechless. But what bothered the Colonel even more about Fullmetal's returning gaze was that one of his eyes was blue and the other green.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Author's Note: Hey, if you are wondering what Ed looks like I have drawn a picture for yall! Here's the link: Here: Type in your URL/address engine "www." then paste: deviantart. com/deviation/31584905 ------ MAKE SURE **NO SPACES** BETWEEN "**DOT**" AND "**COM**"

(sorry for the confusing directions but you can't post other sites on here, so I had to find a way around it. Enjoy!)

"You're my little angel." Maes kissed his daughter on the head. It was around eight in the morning and Alicia was still sleeping. He looked down at his first born and quietly stepped out of the room to meet his wife in the hallway.

Maes was greeted with tender arms and a kiss on his neck. "I'm so glad you're ok…" Gracia said, running her hands through his hair and gazing into his gentle eyes.

"Of course I am. There isn't a force alive that can snatch me away from my family…" Maes reassured his wife with an embracing hug.

"I know honey, but sometimes… I …" Gracia's voice wavered. "Something deep inside me…" She looked up to her husband, tears forming. They stood for a while, her face against his chest, his chin on her head. Gracia listen to the soothing rhythmic beat of Maes' heart. No matter what happened the Hughes' would be one, always and forever. They were interrupted by the chilling articulation of the telephone ring. With a sigh Maes broke away from his wife and answered the phone.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes speaking… Really!… Your place? Got it… be there in a minute Roy." He hung the receiver up and turned back to his wife. "Something has happened to Edward and I have to help Mustang out."

"Oh, I hope he's alright." Gracia said, the look of concern returning. Maes straightened his shirt collar, kissed his wife on the cheek and headed toward the door. As he exited he glanced back at her. _No matter what…_

Roy stepped out of the phone booth and looked down at Fullmetal, who was sitting on the curb, wrapped up in his tattered red cloak breathing hard.

"Do you think you can make it a few blocks?" Roy asked.

Ed slowly stood up, his knees wobbled a bit and he stumbled backward. Mustang strode forward and caught him.

"I guess not." The Colonel gently lifted the boy from the ground.

"I don't need you to… carry me." Ed tried to struggle, but was too weak, so he settled for pouting.

Roy smirked. _At least he's still got his spunk. _For his two automail limbs he was very light and looked somewhat, if possible, smaller. People were finally beginning to populate the street. Roy glanced at Fullmetal in his arms and saw his unbooted foot, or paw. It was long, tan and had a deep gash across the top. "You might want to cover that." he said, nodding to the paw.

Ed pulled his pant leg over it and his hood began to fall back, revealing large pointed ears. He growled in frustration of his predicament and quickly covered them. Finally, after ten minutes of walking and stares, Roy reached the steps to his small house. Setting Edward down, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Mustang tried to help Fullmetal stand up, but got his hand slapped away.

"I can do it." Ed half-walked, half-tumbled into Roy's living room. He lay face flat on the floor, chest heaving irregularly. Mustang shut the door behind him and looked down at his wounded subordinate. He thought at first his breathing was uneven because of injury, but then heard subtle sobs escaping the young alchemist. Roy knelt besides him and tried to get him off the floor.

"No! Leave me!" Ed coughed and spat blood on Roy's carpet. He stretched forth his left hand and tried to rub it out, when he looked at his hand. The glove was ripped and furred fingers replaced his skin. He balled it into a fist and yelled. Long black claws sprouted at the tips and had dug into his palm.

"Let me help you to a chair." Mustang began to guide Fullmetal to a recliner next to the sofa. There was a knock on the door. Ed's coat hood had slid off again and his ears perked up at the noise. After setting him in the seat, Mustang went to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

A familiar voice shouted their name on the other side and Roy opened the door. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes entered the room. "I know you like me Roy, but jeez can't I spend some time with my…" Maes' eyes had landed on the figure sitting in the reclining chair. It wore a red coat, black under jacket and pants, the same exact attire of Edward Elric, it even had the same hair style, but something was different. The owner had two large pointed furry ears sticking out at the sides of it's head. It had a big paw for a foot and a long striped tail. And the face… the face was uncanny to that of the Fullmetal Alchemist, except for the eyes. Instead of two golden irises they were different colors. One green and one blue.

"Edward…?" Maes asked stepping closer to get a better look. Ed was staring at his chest.

"I'm going to get some medicine and bandages." Roy left for a moment and returned with a large white case and a bottle of tablets. "Now, Fullmetal, tell us what's hurt and we'll dress it for you."

Ed wiped away a tear and looked up at Roy with some terror in his eyes. "I.. I don't want anyone to see at me…" he said wrapping his tail around him and covering himself with his coat.

"To help you heal, we must…" He stepped closer to Edward.

"No! I don't want any help! I- I have to fix this myself!" Ed jumped to the top of the cushioned chair. Maes and Roy went to grab him, but he fell back knocking his head into the wall.

The strong odor of menthol entered Edward's nose. He could hear voices around him. His eyes flittered open and took a moment to adjust to the light.

"He's waking." said a female voice.

"We still have to dress his back." said another.

Finally, everything came into view and Ed saw Hawkeye rubbing something on his chest. (which was not covered in fur) She was applying a menthol substance that burned after a minute or two of application. He looked down to see Mustang wrapping his foot/paw with a bandage and he remembered what had happened.

"Stop it! You can't _see _me like this!" He yelled and kicked at Roy, flexing his clawed foot and scratching him on his bare forearm. Hawkeye pressed two pressure points on Ed and he involuntarily relaxed. Roy stood up and stared down at Ed.

"You are doing yourself no good resisting, now settle down and turn on your stomach." Hawkeye commanded. Ed huffed and did as he was told. Down the center of his back was a stripe of soft striped fur, but a few inches below the shoulder blades was a large bruise shaped like a boot print. The First Lieutenant gently touched the spot which made Ed tense up.

"I'm going to have to thank the Colonel for that one." He said bitterly.

A pang of guilt struck Mustang deeply and he left the room. As Ed laid on his stomach he closed his eyes and exercised his other senses. In the background he could smell fresh hibiscus and chamomile leaves being crushed. He heard the voices of Hughes and Roy talking low.

"…you know your putting your job on the line." said Maes.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to let him get sent to a lab… He's my responsibility."

"…You're a tough character Roy, and a good friend. They are still young and need someone to care about them, especially in his current state… that's the role you must play."

"I know… I _will _help him Maes, I promise…"

The guilt rebounded to Ed as he heard their conversation. He knew Mustang was trying to help it was just… He didn't need another barrier between him and his goal. He was almost on track when _this_ happened… A new smell entered his nasal cavity. It was of a familiar metal… steel. There was also the smell of cat and the faint odor of …blood. Dried blood… _his_ blood. But it wasn't of anything in this room. It was outside. It was…

"Al…?" Ed's voice was ragged and hoarse. He began to get up.

There was a knock on the door. Mustang appeared from the kitchen and approached the door. "Who is it?" A muffled voice answered and Mustang unlocked the two locks. The door nearly flew off the hinges as a large suit of armor burst in through the frame.

"Brother!" Al sprang forward and almost knocked Ed off his feet. They hugged for a minute.

"Where were you? What… happened?" Al asked as he really saw his brother.

Following Al came: Havoc, Breda, Furey and Falman. They all stared at Ed, speechless.

Ed began to back away from everyone, feeling cornered. Maes entered the stuffed room with a mug of hot tea.

"Ed, we are going to need you to tell us exactly what happened yesterday so we can catch this guy and possibly find a way to reverse what was done." Hughes said approaching the oldest Elric and handing him the tea. Ed stared at the cup for a second, taking in the smell of chamomile and then he took a big gulp. Rolling the liquid in his mouth he could taste a hint of something else, a non-herbal substance. He glared at Maes, who just backed away and smiled. Feeling he had no other way out, Ed sat at the furthest corner of the sofa. At this sign, everyone relaxed somewhat and found a comfortable spot to sit and listen. Everyone, but Mustang, he stood in the back, in the shadow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Author's Note: Alrighty now in this chappy Ed is giving an account of what had happened the night before and how he became a Chimera. It will be told as it happened, not in first person. Warning: It gets a little of violent, but not _really_.

By now Ed was more than accustomed to the layout of the city and so to cut time, he ran through alleys instead of using the sidewalks. After about ten minutes of sprinting, Ed stopped near a post office to catch his breath. He glanced back to see the horizon lined with maroon and purple. _Crap. I'm not going to make it in time. Hopefully Mustang's in a _

_better mood… _Ed thought as he continued on. Passing behind a grocery store he heard the whimper of a wounded animal along with the furious bark of a dog. Ed didn't think much of it until a sharp yelp pierced the dry air. Stopping again, he turned in the direction of the distress call. Ed stood in place, his mind stuck between two decisions._ Al would be happy if I helped and animal. _Ed told himself. _As for the Colonel… _he shoved that thought out of his head and started toward the whining.

The street lamps were now on, but didn't do much for Ed as he walked further down an alleyway. He turned a corner and saw the profile of a figure lying against the brick wall. It wasn't moving. As he stepped closer he saw another creature standing next to the other, it whined as he neared. Ed had concluded that it was a large dog. Possibly a gray hound or something like that. Ed stuck out his hand and patted the mongrel where he guessed it's head was, his eyes were taking their time adjusting to the dark. It licked his hand.

"Come on boy… lets get you out of here." Ed called to the dog, but it wouldn't move. "Don't be scared, I wont hurt ya…" He bent to pet it again and reached further toward the neck to grab a collar or nap of skin. Instead of finding either he felt something long and hard jutting forth. He turned to look at the dog, eyes squinting. With a quick gasp Ed backed

away from the creature. His eyes had finally gotten used to the shadows of the alley and he realized that this was not a natural creature standing in front of him, it was a Chimera. He was right in deducting the breed of the dog, but it had two rows of long serrated spikes along the flanks and scaly paws.

Sensing fear the mutt snarled and snapped at Ed. He continued back until he stumbled over the limp body and fell next to it. He brought up the hand that had touched it and saw his glove soaked with a dark liquid. And as if on queue a half dozen pair of eyes flashed in the depth of the alley. _Just great._ Ed thought as he stood up and dusted his pants off with his clean hand. Throaty growls and hisses surrounded the young alchemist, the stalkers slipped along the shadows, readying for a pounce. Ed faced his closest opponent, clapped

both hands, in that all too familiar fashion, and transmuted a concrete spear. His choice weapon. The dog leapt at the boy and was greeted with a punctured torso. Ed threw the beast off and stared at the others. There was short moment of silence and all at once the rest attacked. Two in the front which Ed slashed across the chest, one fell, the other preparing for a second go. A heavyset Chimera went for his automail arm and dragged Ed down. He connected the beast's skull with his metal leg and sent the creature into the wall.

Another leaping from an overhang scratched Ed on the shoulder as it landed and hurtled itself at him. Ed dodged and jabbed the creatures flank as another from behind bounded for him. He transmuted the other end of the spear into a point and severed the Chimeras head off. Ed stood up and looked around as another throng of creatures advanced, he spun his, now, javelin in a menacing circle.

"Stop!" called a rough voice from above. The whole scene stood still as a shady figure leapt gracefully from the roof of an adjacent building and landed in front of the troop of Chimeras. "He is mine." it spoke forcefully. The surrounding creatures slinked back into the dark, but never really disappeared.

"Who are _you_?" Ed asked, his hand tightening on his weapon.

"You _are _the Fullmetal Alchemist, are you not?" the nearly invisible form asked, ignoring Edward.

"The one and-

"Of course you are. You're short. You have two automail appendages. The ability to perform alchemy without circles and" the figure glanced around. "a knack for getting yourself into little predicaments, such as these."

"Your going to pay for that short comment." Ed said wiping sweat from his brow.

"I think not, but since I have found my target, I must complete my mission." and with that the figure dashed at Edward, slashing his side with a hand.

Ed staggered a little. _He's fast! _Gripping his side he positioned himself for attack when the figure knocked him down with a rolling kick.

"Come on Elric. I know the stories of the Fullmetal Alchemist aren't fabrications."

"Who _are _you?" Ed demanded, but was slashed across the back causing him to loose balance.

"That is not important." The voice said sliding behind Edward and slipping something sharp along his neck.

Ed stumbled and turned toward the attacker. "Quit toying with me and lets get this over with!" Ed threw his javelin down and transmuted his right arm into a thick blade.

"Who are you to be commanding, when you do not hold the upper hand? And if I _stop _toying then what fun will have if your _dead_?" The figure paused long enough for Edward to prepare himself. It darted toward the teen, but the Alchemist was ready, he dodged left and stuck out his foot. The assailant reacted faster and cart wheeled around his prey. As it did so, Ed caught a glimpse of his foe. It had the face of a human, but had two large green eyes and long black pointed ears.

"You're… a Chimera!" Ed stuttered.

"Finally… yes I am." It sighed as if bored. " I was once a man, but have been merged with a black cat… I used to stay underground where I was _reborn _denying reality. I was, at first, disgusted by what I had become… until I… got used to my new 'features.'" The figure flexed his claws and Ed could barely see a tail swishing behind his enemy. "But enough chat, I have given you more information than intended, but yes, lets get this over with. I am going to take you to my master."

"Like Hell you are." Ed muttered. He would love to meet the guy responsible for this, to find out if it was actually who he believed, but not alone. Ed wanted back up, just incase things got ugly.

The Chimera leapt at Ed who ducked and punched at it with his bladed arm. He missed, the figure grabbed Ed's arm and threw him against the wall. A gasp of air escaped from Fullmetal as he clapped his hands together. A four foot cannon sprouted from the ground next to Ed, he shot six concrete balls at his enemy. The last hit it squarely in the chest, sending him into a collection trash cans. Ed stood up preparing for another succession. The Chimera jumped from the heap of garbage a immediately leapt at him. Surprised by the

sudden recover, Ed didn't have time to react and received a flying kick to the stomach. The blow completely sucked the wind from his lungs. The abrupt depletion on oxygen created an array of green spots dancing in his eyes.

"Good try Edward, but not nearly enough to take me out." The Chimera said as it closed in and knocked the young Alchemist over the head, placing him into an unconscious state.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ed felt a numbing ache all over his body. He rubbed the big knot on his head and winced. His eyes opened and almost immediately adjusted to the darkness surrounding him. Edward leaned against the wall, pulling himself up. He shifted his weight and found a big difference between his legs. He took a step forward and felt a tingle creep up his spine making him jump. The young alchemist turned his head to see something long and snake- like dangling behind him. He bent down and looked between his legs. It was a tail. Ed stood

up, his heart beating fast. _No… _He tried to walk forward when it seemed that he was limping. Ed glanced down at his feet and saw his left pants leg scraping the ground. He knelt to fix it and instead of seeing a black shoe it was a long furred paw. "No…" Ed cried to himself. Reality was beginning to hit him as a familiar smell caught his nose. It smelled like

cotton, sweat, and fuel used to ignite charcoal or… Ed's ears pricked as he heard the footsteps of someone approach. And of all his luck it had to be… Edward gasped as he saw a raven- haired man appear at the entrance of the alley. _Mustang…_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Ok, so we have kind of found out how Ed became a Chimera. In this chappy Ed is recovering and Roy has to take care of him while continuing the patrols at night (what dedication!). Al has joined the searching as well. It's also a little short and slow, but never fear… uh… yeah.

"…I woke up and found myself lying in the alley… That's when I first realized… what had happened. It was early morning and I heard someone coming…" Edward said pausing a moment. Roy's heart began to race as Fullmetal arrived to the part of the story where he had attacked him. "It… it was Colonel Mustang. He found me and … brought me here…"

Ed finished up, staring down at his furred hand. Roy looked up at the young alchemist. This would have been the perfect time to show his whole squadron what a jerk he was, yet Edward didn't. He tried to catch Fullmetal's gaze, but he wouldn't look up. Hawkeye was the only one to raise a brow.

Feeling the heavy weight of everyone's examining eyes on him, Ed grabbed his red coat lying on the floor and wrapped himself in it.

"Wow, chief that's one heck of a story…"Havoc said pulling out a fresh twig (cigarette) and placed it at the tip of his lip, letting it dangle hazardously. "And it looks like you've gotten shorter too…"

The entire room became deathly silent as they waited for the inevitable outburst, but it never came. Only Ed's striped tail twitched in annoyance as he flopped down on the couch. "I'm exhausted…" (Maes grinned inwardly…)

Everyone began to talk as they gathered themselves and prepared for further instructions from Mustang. Al came and sat next to Ed.

"Are you ok, brother?"

Ed, who had his eyes closed, looked up at the armor in front of him. He sighed. "I guess… I just need some time to rest and to be alone…" Ed pulled the hood of his coat over his head and turned, facing the cushions of the couch.

"Ok, well, I am taking the day off to watch over him." Roy announced. _Boy am I going to have some paperwork to do tomorrow… _He thought. "I will be joining you tonight on the patrol though, so don't worry." Roy looked around at his group. There were mixed expressions, some concerned, tired, eager and Breda seemed to be afraid ever since he saw Edward… "You 're dismissed." Everyone exited Roy's home.

Maes stopped and put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Take care of the kid." He said and slipped a small thick paper into Mustang's shirt pocket. He took it out and there was Alicia on a tire swing. He smirked and began to close the door when a hand stopped him. It was Al.

"I- I want to help you find out who did this to my brother." He stated looking Roy in the eyes.

Mustang stared back. _He has a right to_… "Ok."

Al bowed, said thank you and leapt out the house calling after First Lieutenant Hawkeye.

Roy locked the door and turned to glance at Ed. He was about to ask him if he wanted anything to eat, but could hear slight snores coming from the huddled ball that lay on his couch. Roy walked into his kitchen and looked in his cupboards and icebox. _It's not like I have any food to give him. _So after creating a list, Mustang headed to the market.

Two days have past since Ed was found in the alley. The evening patrols have been successful in finding an array of Chimeras both nights, but none were the mysterious black cat-man. Edward had slept straight through, for over forty-eight hours. Roy began to worry and brought his paperwork home so he could check up on the young alchemist. His

temperature, breathing and heart rate were slightly elevated, but nothing to bad. Al and Hawkeye had come to check on him as well. Mustang was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room when Edward finally spoke.

"Where's the restroom?"

The Colonel nearly jumped out of his chair at his voice. He had was beginning to feel like he was alone again… Roy turned around and looked at Ed lying on the sofa. There was an awkward silence between them.

Ed's tail flickered. "Well?"

"Down the hall to the right" Roy said rubbing his tired eyes.

Edward stretched, rolled off the couch and headed toward the hallway. Roy watched him as he left the room. _He's limping. _Ed came back into the room and collapsed down onto the soft furniture.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Mustang ask turning away from his desk. There was another long pause. "Fullmetal..."

Ed sighed and sat back up. A troubled look covered his face. He rolled up his pants and stretched both legs out. "My automail leg is longer than…"

"Stand up for a moment." Roy said, standing from his chair as well.

Ed wasn't in much of a mood to protest, so he got up from the couch and stood in front of Mustang. The Colonel examined Fullmetal for a minute, not saying a word. _Jeez, he has gotten shorter. _Roy realized that Edward's real leg was bent the way cats legs were, he knelt down to get a better look. "You'll have to get your other leg adjusted if you want to function properly…" Mustang glanced up at Ed, who had turned his head.

"I-I can't let her _see _me like this." the young alchemist's voice stuttered. Roy stood level with Edward, but he would not meet his gaze…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Author's Note: I am sorry for the long delay. I ran into a couple of homunculi disguised as exams and projects so we fought and I came out victorious! Mwahahaa! Anywho, in this chappy Ed meets an old friend. ?

"I will see you all on Monday, dismissed." Colonel Mustang saluted his men as they headed home.

"Enjoy your day off Colonel!" Furey said, walking the opposite direction with Falman and Breda.

Mustang nodded and continued on his way. A hollow clang of metal against concrete followed as Al accompanied him.

"Um, Colonel, I have been thinking. The Chimera my brother fought said that he was "reborn" underground. Where is there an underground system big enough to hold people and animals?" Alphonse asked looking down at Mustang.

"There are large tunnels that run down from the commercial and military districts. All conduits drain into these two channels and flow into a vast system of pipes and cesspools, this lies under the Central Park." Roy told the boy as his house came into view.

"Can we search there for the culprit? It seems like the most logic place to do so?" Al asked, feeling anxious.

Mustang stopped outside the door and turned to face the two ruby red eyes gazing at him. He placed a hand on Al's steel shoulder. "I am doing as much as I can to help your brother, but you've got to…" As a scarlet sun began to rise, the rays reflected off of Al's eyes allowing Mustang to get a glimpse of the unyielding bond between these two boys…

Set them a world apart, put up every sort of obstacle and place the opposition against their favor, yet the might of _their _hearts could conqueror even the fears of our dreams, the unthinkable. This is why Mustang cared, because deep down he knew that these children held the future, not only of the military, but of the hopes of everyone longing for peace.

_If only the world could love each other as these two do… _Mustang thought and was brought back to the present. "I have requested for an investigation… They will have to bring in a replacement troop to cover our former route, but I am sure it will be granted to me in the next day or so."

"Thank you Colonel." Al replied, he bowed and looked over Mustang's head. "Lieutenant Hawkeye has returned!"

>>>>>>>>

Ed lay stretched out on the couch, he had his shirt off, revealing several healing cuts and bruises. He rolled onto to his stomach, mumbling something about a cheese monkey or other. On some sudden impulse he furiously scratched the back of his unkempt hair with a paw. Flipping over again, a familiar aroma entered Ed's nose. Golden Stargazer Lilies, denim and a very faint trace of… axle grease. Edward's eyes shot open.

"AAAH!" Ed shouted and jumped off the couch, his head nearly hitting the ceiling. There staring at him were four pairs of eyes. Mustang's, Hawkeye's, Al's and Winry's. "Why the Hell are y'all staring at me!" Edward said, straightening himself up and pulling on his coat. "You could've at least told me _she _was coming today." This statement was

directed toward Mustang, but he didn't acknowledge. There was still a tension between them. The silence in the room was broken by the thud of luggage against the carpet and the hurried stride of feet. Winry embraced Ed in a hug.

"Oh, Ed, I'm so glad you're ok… No one would tell me what happened… and I thought… I-I thought… I- didn't know to think, but at least you're…" She gripped him tighter. Ed could feel her warm tears falling onto his cheek and neck. His face turned a cherry red.

Hawkeye grabbed Mustang's attention with her keen eyes and they walked into the kitchen, leaving Al, who seemed to be at a loss for words, behind…

"The trip went well, but these Chimera attacks are affecting the economy more and more. Even out in Resembool, people are getting edgy towards strangers, military or not." Hawkeye said, wiping away a bang from her weary eyes. "I have made the arrangements for an additional dormitory to be prepared for occupancy."

Mustang nodded. "Thank you Lieutenant, you're dismissed."

Hawkeye turned to leave. "Any news on your request, sir?"

"Not yet."

Mustang walked his subordinate to the door and entered the living room to see Ed, arms folded sitting on the couch and Winry hands on hips.

"Well, how do expect me to fix your automail if I can't measure you!" Winry shouted.

"Guess or something! I don't care! Plus, I don't have any shorts to wear anyway!" Ed replied.

Winry turned to Roy. "Excuse me Mr. Mustang. Do you have any shorts that Ed could borrow. You know, from when you were about twelve."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Ed roared.

"I'll see what I can find." Roy chuckled and left the room. About two minutes later he came out holding a faded pair of black shorts. "From my first year in the military." Mustang said, pretending to reminisce. "Hey, where's Alphonse?" he asked.

"He said he wanted to get some more air." Winry replied. Mustang tossed the shorts to Fullmetal and he went to change.

The two of them sat in the living, staring at the floor silently. Ten minutes passed by and Ed still hadn't left the bathroom. Mustang got up and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Fullmetal…?" There was no answer. He knocked again… Nothing. Mustang slowly turned the knob and shuttered at what he saw. Ed stood in front of the mirror, shame and tears filled his eyes again, not as if they had ever left…

The shorts fit very loosely on Ed's small frame. Mustang could see that he tore a hole in the back for his tail. But it was bizarreness of Edward's limbs that continually amazed him. One metal and the other golden fur with black stripes. Before the incident, Ed at least had one normal arm and leg, but now. Now he has to fight twice as hard to become whole again. Edward looked up at the Colonel. Emotional pain filled his face as he pushed pass Mustang.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Yup…

Roy sprinkled a raw chicken with some lemon pepper and salt. After massaging the seasonings in a bit he washed his hands and placed the bird into the oven. He wiped his forehead as he stirred the steaming broccoli on the stove. Next to making flames and dishing out orders, cooking came to Roy Mustang as natural as trouble to Edward Elric. He couldn't help but smirk as he heard the young alchemist complain in the other room.

"Ow! Winry! How come it never hurt like this before?" Ed wined. He was laying on the matted dining table.

"It's probably because your nerves are more receptive than before. Cats are _very _sensitive." Winry said as she began to tighten the screws and bolts on his knee. "It didn't take me long to design these limbs for you. I modified the basic blueprint for Den and built your leg. As for the arm I just shortened the Humerus and kept the forearm at its original length. Now I alls I need to do is… tighten this and…" Winry polished the knee cap with a greasy rag. "Walla!"

Ed hopped off the table, flexing his new automail appendages. The leg was bent the exact way his other was and he could now stand and walk without limping. "Not bad." Edward said more to himself.

"Not bad!" Winry threw a wrench at Ed who dodged it gracefully. "That was twelve and a half straight hours of work. It's probably the best job I have ever done."

She said gazing off in the distance. Everyone stopped as a light knock was heard on the entrance door.

"It's probably Hawkeye." Mustang said as he left the kitchen. "Who is it?"

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye." a voice answered. Opening the door, the blue clad female officer entered the living room followed by Alphonse. She looked around the room and spotted Edward. "Well, I didn't expect you to be done already." She said, walking toward Mustang.

"Well, I adjusted his arm and altered the structure of his leg so it wasn't too much work." Winry said as she picked up the tool she threw and packed into her leather case.

"Al and I were just coming by to check on the progress, but since Ms. Rockbell is done, I can escort her to the dormitories." Hawkeye said as she followed Mustang into the kitchen.

"That is fine, but first we can eat supper." Roy opened the oven and poked the browning chicken.

In the other room Winry continued to pack her equipment, while Al watched Edward stretch.

"So where have you been Al?" Ed asked as he did a squat.

"I was just helping Lieutenant Hawkeye finish the rest of the Colonel's paperwork." Al replied, shifting his weight.

"For the entire day? Well, that must have been pretty boring." Edward said. He knew his brother liked to help out, but he could tell Al was lying.

Ed began to do toe touches when a strange expression covered his face.

"Brother are you alright?" Alphonse asked staring down at Edward.

Not paying him any mind, Ed, hypnotically made his way into the kitchen. The dirty cloth on the dining table was now replaced with a green clad one and four chairs placed on each side. Edward sat at one side and folded his hands staring peacefully in the direction of Mustang.

"Alright, dinner is ready!" Roy said as he set the beautifully roasted chicken on the center of the table. Hawkeye set four plates down with accompanying utensils.

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook." Winry entered the dinning room, followed by Al.

"It runs in the Mustang family." Roy did his best impression of Major Armstrong, flexing his muscles, but no sparkles came. Everyone laughed except Edward, who had an enchanted gaze on his face.

"I'm sorry Alphonse, I don't have enough chairs." Mustang said as he placed a bowl of broccoli and a plate bread down.

"Don't worry I do not mind standing."

Roy took a fork and a knife and began to cut the chicken. "What piece would you prefer Ms. Rockbell?"

"I'll take the thigh and leg."

"And you Hawkeye?"

"Same."

After serving them Roy looked at Edward. "Fullmetal?"

Ed shook his head. "Serve yourself first." Mustang took a wing and a piece of the breast then handed the knife to Fullmetal. Ed set the knife down carefully, pulled plate of chicken to him elegantly and tore into that bird like there was no tomorrow.

"I guess you're hungry." Winry said, giggling.

Edward looked up to see all eyes on him. He swallowed his food. "Well, I've been

asleep for almost four days, you better believe I'm hungry." and he continued on biting

into the other wing.

"So it seems that you've almost completely recuperated." Hawkeye said as she took a scoop of steamed broccoli.

"Yeah, I feel much better… Actually, I feel fantastic." Edward replied stuffing his face. "And tomorrow night, I'm going to find out who is doing this and stop them."

Mustang looked up from his plate. He knew this was coming. "Edward… I can't allow you to go out. Not after what has already happened to you."

"That's not fair! If I go out at night, no one will see me!" Ed dropped his piece of chicken and glared at the Colonel who was seated across from him.

"I am not so much worried about you being seen..." Mustang said.

Ed knew what he was hinting at and it made him furious. "I can take care of myself. I just underestimated my opponent." He looked down at his furred hand and flexed it until the long black claws emerged. "I _will _defeat him this time…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Author's Note: Edward and Mustang have a chat and all that good stuff, but something else happens??!?!!!

Edward stared up at the ceiling, making pictures out of the little dots. It was now past one in the morning, Winry was taken to her dorm after supper and Alphonse had joined Lieutenant Hawkeye and gang on their patrol. Once everyone left the house it had become unnervingly silent. Ed went to go lie on the couch and Mustang disappeared into the back.

Lifting up his metal arm, Edward admired the handy work. He flexed his automail leg and was amazed at how precise the designed was to his other leg. Winry was as passionate about mechanics as he was with alchemy. She had a gift, in more ways than one. Ed found himself blushing after realizing where his thoughts were heading.

"I'm not going to get any sleep tonight." he yawned. "I guess four _days _is enough." The young alchemist stood up, stretched and entered the kitchen. One small light was left on in the other room, but he could see everything clearly in the darkness. Opening a cupboard he grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water. Edward looked out the window, there was a breeze blowing the leaves in the trees. (assonance!) _The summer rains are coming. _He thought as he took a big gulp. After wiping his mouth he headed out to the bathroom.

Hot water surged from the faucet, filling the air with a sticky humidity. A large mirror was placed above the sink and two, glossy slitted eyes stared at their owner. One was blue the other green. This was the first time Edward had _really_ seen himself. He took in every feature. The pointed furred ears, slightly enlarged canines, intense eyes… He looked down at the rest of his body, his tail was swishing side to side. Whether by anger, excitement or by it's own accord, he didn't know or care. Ed stared at his hands. What made

him exceptionally mad, maybe from his own pride, was that he _had _shrunk. Not more than two or three inches, to compensate for the tail and extended limbs, but _that _hit him _low_. His clothes were too long and he had to roll up the sleeves and pant legs. "You are going to pay." Edward said in a whisper, but it nearly came out as a growl.

Exiting the hazy bathroom, Ed began to the living room again when he spotted a small staircase to the right. As one can understand the heightened curiosity, Edward approached the flight. Mustang's house was only a single story so he deducted that it lead to a small attic or loft. Ed climbed the stairs and entered a little room. It contained dozens of dust

laden boxes. In the furthest corner from the entrance was a windowed door. Edward headed for it. As he reached the knob he found it to be unlocked and quietly pushed the door open. A telltale gust of damp air caressed Ed's skin. He stepped out onto the landing and closed his eyes as a repetition of the gentle wind engulfed his body.

"So you couldn't sleep either."

A voice interrupted Edward's trance. He looked over his shoulder and saw Mustang sitting on the edge of the roof, legs dangling. There was another uncomfortable silence. Ed felt a compound of emotions arise inside himself, there was a mix of fury, companionship and … respect. Arrogance usually overwhelmed the last two, but something about the tranquility of the atmosphere balanced these feelings in Edward.

"Yeah, it seems like ninety-six hours did the trick." he replied, taking a spot next to the Colonel. Becoming tired of silence that tailed after each of them speaking, Edward looked over at Mustang to further their fruitless conversation when he spotted a deep scratch on his forearm. The one _he _gave him. "I'm sorry." Ed mumbled

"About what?" Mustang turned to his subordinate. Ed pointed to his arm. "Oh, it's nothing… I'd say we're even now."

"Even! Yeah right! You chase me down half the city, going all snap happy, I hardly think that's even. Jeez, were you trying to kill me or something?" Edward asked feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Well, I did view you as the enemy so…" Mustang glanced out over the still street bellow them, a smirk was forming on his face.

"You're so _evil_! I can't believe you tried to _kill _me!" Ed's ears twitched a little, but he paid no mind to it.

"If you had just revealed yourself, I probably wouldn't have had to kick your butt." Mustang said.

"Hold on a minute! I had just regained consciousness and was wounded. I could beat you any day if… if I wasn't…" Edward trailed off, staring up at nothing in particular. This time the silence was welcomed. "…You know we may spend our entire lives reaching for a certain goal, an ambition, but when we're pulled aside,… removed from reality… we find out that we haven't taken one _step _in the direction of our desires…I raise my hand and it seems like, from my perspective that I can grasp the moon if I just close my fingers

around it." Edward lifted his hand toward the navy sky. "But from where your seated, I am a million miles away… Colonel, I'm backsliding… my goal, my desire for the return of Al's body has become blurred. I don't know if it's because of what has happened to me or if… it's something else, but I can't live in reverse anymore. I have healed and can use my body efficiently… Another obstacle has risen to meet me on my journey and I must meet _it_ head on." Edward said as he continued to watch the white moon.

Mustang sighed. "I've been up here debating on my earlier decision… It's seems like nothing I say will stop you, commanding officer or not…"

"I never meant to disobey you… well, maybe sometimes, but in serious situations such as these, I…" Edward paused and looked down at his hands once more. "I _was _heading back to Central, I…" tears began to form in his eyes. "It's just whenever we get a _little_ closer to what might be a lead. Something cuts us off at the legs…" Ed flinched as he felt Mustang put a gentle, but hard hand on his shoulder.

"You don't fight alone… remember that."

Edward smiled and glanced back up at the heavens. "You know she likes you… a lot."

Mustang's expression faltered a bit at the sudden change of topic.

"Hawkeye." Edward said.

A distant look covered Roy's face, he began to say something when there was a quick movement to his left. He turned to see Edward leaping off the roof in a swift stride. Mustang stood up a saw Fullmetal meet someone in the dark lane between his house and the next. The figure was black and had glinting green eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: Ok, I know you want to find out what's happening with Edward and that "shady" guy, but I had to develop this part of the story before I could get to that. It's short and I promise to have the next chappy up in no time… I just like to tease … I also _just _found out how to use the line break things… genius.

* * *

Breda scratched the back of his head, which was sopping with sweat. _Only three more hours to go and I am outta here. _He patted his stomach and began to think about the roast beef sandwich he had a date with after his shift. Breda's dreams came to a sudden halt as he walked right into a metal wall, or better known as Alphonse.

"Aw, sorry there Al, I wasn't…" Breda stared up at the motionless armor in front of him. "Al…?"

"Shh." Lieutenant Hawkeye said as she glanced down a dark alley. "We've found our next target." she signaled Major Armstrong to follow her as she steadied her grip on her weapon and entered the alleys mouth. There was a long warning hiss that slithered from the depths of blackness. "Ok. Havoc, Furey, Breda, I want you all to stay out here and be prepare to fire. If we do not take care of it back here than it's only other exit is this way. There may well be more than one of them… Let's move."

Hawkeye swung her flashlight from left to right. Armstrong followed suit and then Al. About ten feet in, the beam of her light reflected the alert eyes of a few Chimeras. "I've spotted at least three." She whispered. Once the creatures were in clear sight, Hawkeye aimed, but a Chimera furthest from view began to talk.

"We have orders…" it said in a harsh almost inaudible voice. "We have orders to take the boy."

Hawkeye paused, startled by the inhuman creatures ability to speak. Even though it's articulation was garbled, the message was clear. "What boy?" she said, keeping the cylinder of her gun aimed.

"The one who has a body of armor. We are needing him…" the Chimera spoke.

Alphonse took a step back. "But how do you know about me?"

The two silent Chimeras growled. Hawkeye had heard enough and shot towards the one in her sight. The creature yelped, but leaped ahead, ignoring the direct hit. Major Armstrong stepped ahead and, wearing his spiked knuckled gloves, plowed a fist into the ground. Blue streaks of energy rose appeared as synthetic stalagmites emerged from the

concrete. Two of the Chimeras were struck directly in the abdomen, leaving the last. The speaking Chimera dodged a succession of bullets from Hawkeye and leapt over Armstrong's head. While in the air they caught a glimpse of their target. It was a large feline combined with some sort of bird. Along it's sides it had wings; they were too small for actual flight, but it gave the creature an extended mobility advantage. It also had the curved beak of a bird of prey. The beast tackled Alphonse to the ground, using it's mouth

and fore paws, which were talons, to drag him to the alley opening. During this, Hawkeye had reloaded and Armstrong was about to punch the brick wall when he was attacked from the side. A half dozen more Chimeras sprang from the darkness, distracting them from the other and Al.

The gun fire and blue glow of the Major's alchemy prepared the others at the mouth of the alley for engagement. They all stood with their pistols cocked and aimed. In the background, more fighting could be heard, but closer to them they noticed an irregular scrape of metal.

"Let go of me!" the familiar voice of Alphonse yelled. A moment later, a large figure was hurled from the opening of the alleyway into the street, nearly knocking Furey over. Al came into view as the enormous Chimera stood up and stared at it's four opponents. Before anyone could fire, the creature opened it's beak and produced a screech at such a high frequency that it's pursuers doubled over in agony. Even Al fell to his knees. The Chimera took this opportunity to grab Alphonse again and hauled him towards the middle

of the street. The creature had no problem lugging the large suit of armor. Echoes from the shriek began to fade as Havoc was the first to recover. He shook his head and helped Breda and Furey up. Hawkeye exited the alley followed by Armstrong, they were both badly bruised.

"Where- where is Alphonse?" she asked, eyes widening.

"He was here just a second ago, before that thing shrieked" Furey said as he picked up his glassed.

"Alphonse!… Alphonse!" Hawkeye called. She grabbed a flashlight which was dropped on the ground and searched around the street. The others did the same. Nearly five minutes had passed and not a sign. Havoc was about to give up when he tripped over something.

"Hey, who placed a…" he began when he spotted something. "Lieutenant come here, quick!"

Hawkeye approached Havoc, who was kneeled on the ground. The other officers came as well. Hawkeye flashed her light on Havoc and then to what he was pointing at. There in the middle of the street was a manhole, left ajar.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: Alrighty! I am excited about this chappy! This is the battle between Edward and that other Chimera guy; Redux! Prepare yourself for some long awaited hinny kicking. Ooh, but who will prevail? Warning: there may be some graphic scenes.

* * *

Mustang pushed himself off the roof, landing gracefully on the ground below. He wasn't as young as Edward, or half cat for that matter, but he kept himself in top shape for occasions such as these. Catching a glimpse of Ed's red cape as he turned the corner, Mustang sped after the two. Clouds were coming in from the East and obscured the light from the waning moon. Roy had to rely on the clanking of Edward's metal foot to know which turns to take. Deeper and deeper they ran, climbing ever further into the heart of Amestris.

* * *

"Why don't you stop and fight me, you coward!" Edward yelled as he steadily gained on his opponent. He received no answer. Ed had been chasing the shaded figure for almost ten minutes. He could hear Mustang's foot steps behind him, but they were progressively fading and becoming less energetic. With a quick burst of strength, Edward leapt forward at his target and knocked him to the ground.

The black figure recovered with a cartwheel and turned to face Ed.

"We are going to end this now!" Edward shouted, flexing his wrists.

A course dry laugh filled the humid air, causing Ed's fur to stand on ends. "Why are you in such a hurry to die… Brother." The Chimera glared at the young alchemist.

"You don't have the upper hand this time… And don't call me your brother!" Edward said his fists tightening.

"But alas, we _are _kin Me and you, we are one and the same…" The figure began to laugh again as Mustang caught up with them, he was somewhat out of breath. "Ah, and I see that you have brought a friend. What, not quite sure you would be able to hold your own against me?"

"This fight is between me and you! I don't need any help!" Edward turned to look back at the Colonel.

"Yes, but see unlike you I have manners and I will not let your _comrade _be left out of the fun. You're in _my _neck of the woods now…" The Chimera said.

Edward glanced around him and realized that he was surrounded by trees and shrubs. They were in the middle of Central Park.

"Well, now I can kick your butt across a bigger field." Edward said as he clapped his hands together and a spear emerged from the soil. He had condensed the carbon and nickel atoms along with a few others to create a resilient steel weapon.

The Chimera shrugged and whistled through two fingers. As if materializing out of the darkness itself, dozens of awkward unnatural creatures stepped into view. "Just to make sure our fight isn't interrupted… Go ahead my friends, take care of our uninvited guest. While I have a chat with my dear little brother." The assembly of Chimeras dashed toward Mustang, who met them readily with two poised fingers. Edward's opponent crouched down in a fighting stance. "But I wont be too rude and will answer a previous question of yours. I am nobody… and I have no name, but if your prefer to call me anything, let it be _Michael_…"

"Ok, Michael, enough with the stalling. And let us begin." Edward said twirling his spear threateningly.

Michael was the first to attack. He sprinted straight at Ed, dodged his drive of the spear and slashed him along the chest with extended claws. Edward leapt backwards, eyes fixed on his enemy, and stroked his wound. Michael began again, this time jumping above Ed's thrust and over his head. He landed on the alchemists shoulders and with his momentum flipped Ed at a tree. There was a loud smack as the teen hit the trunk and fell to the ground, but Ed landed on all fours and glared up at were Michael should have been. Instead, the black Chimera was to the left of Edward and placed a foot against his rib cage sending him flying into a patch of thorny bushes.

* * *

Meanwhile, a vicious boar/dog charged at Mustang snorting and slobbering as it did so. Roy snapped his fingers and lit the beast on fire as another leapt off of its burning kin and tackled him to the ground. Mustang rolled from underneath the creature before it could sink it's fangs into his arm and overwhelmed it in a blaze of fire. Three more struck, two on the right and one left. Mustang eluded the blitz and produced a pillar of fire, consuming all three of the Chimeras. He had a slight moment of stillness and looked around to see Fullmetal being kicked into a group of bushes.

* * *

Edward rubbed the dirt from his eyes. _I can't beat him with alchemy alone… He's too fast. I've got to take advantage of my new body and abilities. _Ed reassure himself with his new found approach and climbed out of the prickly shrubs.

"It doesn't seem like you really ment what you said." Michael chuckled as he picked up the spear on the ground and looked at it as if admiring the handy work. "I will give you another chance to redeem yourself, then I shall draw the curtains on our little charade, dear brother." And he tossed the weapon to the alchemist. Edward caught it and threw it to the side, all the while glaring at his enemy.

"Oh, so little brother wants to see what he's really made of." Michael crouched down into his battle stance again. "Then let's go."

This time Edward was the first to attack. He ran towards Michael and jumped perpendicularly from him without removing his eyes. Ed clapped his hands while in mid air and landed on a low branch of a tree. A blue light lit the area and Edward flipped off and onto the ground next to his opponent. Michael stared at him, head cocked slightly, then pounced at the kid. Edward leapt vertically, allowing Michael to pass underneath him. Using his tail to change direction in the air, Ed did a right turn and came crashing down on the left side of the Chimera. He grabbed Michael's arm, pulled himself down to the ground, arched his spine so he could roll back and propelled Michael in the other direction using his hind legs. On his feet again, Edward sprinted toward another tree, clapped his hands and touched the base of the trunk. His battle was finally taking a turn for the better.

* * *

Mustang ran along the side of a row of burning bushes. His right arm was severely mauled. Running parallel to him were about six more Chimeras, he didn't bother looking behind him to see how many were there. Mustang had long since understood what Fullmetal was planning to do, but just wished he'd hurry.

* * *

Michael wiped his face with a forearm and glanced around for his adversary. He watched as Edward clapped his hands and slapped another tree. The Chimera couldn't understand why he was wasting energy, but didn't want to misuse his sudden advantage and bounded toward the boy.

Ed dashed to the next tree. _The last one. _He said to himself and connect his hands, when he was struck from above. White dots briefly appeared before his eyes as he slid to the side digging his claws into the ground to retain his balance. Ed looked over to see Michael glaring back at him. His tail waving to and fro like that of an angry cat's. Edward's muscles tensed and twitched as he darted forward. Michael side stepped and stuck out a flexed claw just as Ed came into striking range. But Edward anticipating such a move, grabbed Michael's outstretched arm with his metal one and hurled him into the ground. This unexpected maneuver knocked consciousness from Michael. Edward leapt back and searched around for Mustang.

Once their eyes met, Roy came sprint toward Fullmetal, with almost two dozen Chimera in suit. Before Mustang could reach Ed, he was tripped by one of the creatures. Four more leapt on top of him. Edward raced in the direction of the fallen Colonel. He clapped his hands together and transmuted his metal arm into a steel blade and drove it through the first Chimera he met, while kicking another with his foot. Edward shoved the next off of Mustang as a creature dug it's teeth into his side. Ed yelled out in pain and furiously grabbed the Chimera with his flexed clawed hands and ripped off one of it's limbs. He leapt at the nearest, thrust his claws into the back of it and pulled in opposite directions tearing the flesh from the beast. Ears twitching, Edward heard Mustang get to his feet, coughing. He turned to the Colonel.

"Let's get this over with." Roy said as he dodged an attacking Chimera. Ed jumped from the back of the maimed creature and headed toward a tree. Clapping his hands together, Ed slapped the trunk of the tree, clapped his hands again and touched the ground. In a big circle the land turned to a dull dark metal. Residing in that circle was the cluster of Chimeras and Michael, who had just begun to receive consciousness.

"Now!" Edward shouted, he clapped his hands together once more and drove them to the ground. The entire metal floor including the trees Ed transmuted came together in a giant fist. Mustang snapped his left glove followed by the right. The fist erupted into a colossal ball of white fire.

* * *

While fighting Michael, Edward transmuted the surrounding trees into tin along with the ground. Since tin has a very low melting point and high malleability, it allowed Mustang, who used both his gloves for maximum heat, to liquefy the tin.

* * *

The metal melted together and the shrieks and cries of pain cut through the wet air. Edward with his hands still placed on the ground exhaled and hurtled the large molten fist to the ground, breaking it into innumerable pieces. Smog and dust filled the area.

Ed stepped forward after the pollution cleared. He glanced around searching for any signs of survivors. Mustang followed behind him, clutching his arm. Nearly five minutes passed and there wasn't a sound when something brushed against Edward's leg. Looking down Ed stared into the slitted green eyes of Michael. He was half crushed under another Chimera and some metal. Blood was seeping from him and evaporated as it came in contact with the still hot tin.

"I must s-say little brother… You are quite good." Michael whispered. Ed knelt down next to him. "I had a son… he would have been about your age… now. _His _name was Michael. He was…" he coughed up some blood. "Taken from me… years ago." Michael looked into Edward's eyes. "Your eyes are full of hope… the same hope I used to have, but don't be foolish… little brother, you're an alchemist, you… should know…" What clarity that was left in his voice began to fade. "There is no cure… no turning back from what you've become… I'm sorry… little brother… this is who you must to be, but… be strong." And life escaped from Michael's body. His eyes stared out at nothing.

"No!…" Edward banged his fist against the ground. "No… th-there's got to be a way! There must be! I can't go on like-like this!… Nooo!" Tears wandered down Ed's face, but he didn't try to stop them, didn't care to. Mustang stood besides him, speechless as a resonance of thunder announced the arrival of rain.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: Alrighty how did y'all like that almighty fighty? I gave the bad guy a name because I couldn't keep calling him "that Chimera" or "the shady figure" so blah. Ok, in this chappy and probably the next I am going to build up for the climax. Wee! Look at all the ellipses: D

* * *

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye sat in the corner of a small ward in the military hospital wing. She had her eyes closed and arms folded. Across the room, Colonel Roy Mustang was having his wounds dressed by a young nurse. He stared down at the tiled floor, barely noticing that the woman had begun to cleanse his right arm with disinfectants. All sense of touch had left him since he came in from the rain… 

"Ok, Colonel Mustang, you are ready to go." The nurse said cheerfully, but her voice didn't seem to fit in the present atmosphere of the little room. Roy glanced up at her from his seat. He had his jacket and shirt off, revealing a well toned body, yet his frame was etched with scars and bruises. He gave her a smile, it was his trademark smirk, but enough to turn her cheeks red, and she left the two in the room. Once the door shut, Hawkeye opened her eyes, though Mustang beat her and spoke first.

"I am not blaming you for anything. I should have been there to help out… I don't know why I took a day off when--

"Edward needed you more than us at the time… Alphonse… knew the risks, yet he…" Riza paused and wiped her face. "…It just seems like nothing, but ill fortune fall into the pathway of these two boys…"

"I know… Though we have a job to do and cannot neglect it… I am just waiting for conformation from my commanding officer on my request, then we can conduct a search for Alphonse…" Mustang said, flexing his bandaged arm.

"But… Edward… How are we going to tell him?" Hawkeye asked.

_

* * *

flashback _

_The first of the summer rains streamed from the sky. The sun's face had failed to succeed the morning and the day began with a dismal gloom. Along the side walk, two figures staggered under the might of the downpour, a small hooded one supporting the bigger. Edward had tucked his automail arm under Mustang's right. Since he was considerably shorter, the older had to slouch on his personal crutch. They had reached the grand stairs to Central and Roy removed himself from the shoulder of his subordinate. Looking down at the young alchemist in front of him, Mustang attempted to capture Edward's gaze, but, once again, was unsuccessful. Fullmetal turned and headed down a soaked road, not toward Roy's house or anything specific, just walked on, head bowed…_

_end_

_

* * *

_Mustang sighed. "We can't tell Edward…" 

Hawkeye looked up at him, an expression of surprise on her delicate face.

"He is not in a state where he can handle anymore… I hate keeping things from him, but… he can't fall deeper into the hands of despair…"

There was a sudden knock on the door that snapped both officers from their thoughts.

"Enter." Mustang said.

Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes burst into the room. "I leave you alone for one day and you get yourself beat up by some dog monkey things…" He sighed and strode over to the Colonel. "So are my assumptions correct in believing that you were involved with the destruction of Central Park?" Hughes asked as he sat down on the check up bench. "…And Ed was involved too, right?"

Mustang turned to look at his best friend. "Yes… We fought and killed the Chimera that had attacked Fullmetal, along with a few dozen other creatures…"

"And I've heard about what happened to Alphonse… But what would a bunch of Chimeras want with a hollow suit of armor?" Hughes said scratching his scruffy beard.

"I'm sure it's their _master _who ordered them to take Alphonse. I believe he's being used as collateral. Just to keep Fullmetal from seeking revenge…" Mustang replied

"Yeah, that sounds about right… So how long do you think until he finds out?" Hughes began to reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a couple of small glossy papers when another knock startled everyone.

"Come in." Hughes spoke.

In came Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. He glanced around the room from Hawkeye to Hughes to Mustang. Havoc's eyes focused on the little photographs the Lieutenant Colonel was holding and decided it was best to get straight to the point.

"Colonel, I have a letter from Brigadier General Halcrow for you." Havoc handed a large gold, open-end envelope to Mustang.

The room became silent as Roy unfastened the metal clasp and pulled out a single sheet of professional paper. He read it to himself then looked up at his subordinates. "We're going underground." A small smile appeared on his tired face. "At least now we can take a step in the right--"

He was cut off as the phone on a coffee table next to Hawkeye, rang. "Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking…" She looked over at Mustang. He read her expression and answered her with his own.

"Sorry Ed, he's with Lieutenant Colonel Hughes assisting him with paperwork." There was a pause. "Don't worry he's keeping himself occupied… Alright, be careful… bye." Hawkeye hung up the phone and wiped her eyes. "He called from your house, Colonel, and said at night fall he's heading out…"

Mustang nodded. "I figured as much… Well, Havoc inform the rest of tonight's party about our change of plans." He looked at Hughes. "Are you joining the fun?"

"I might as well, to keep you from getting pulverized again."

* * *

The rain had let up for the evening leaving the air clammy and uncomfortable. A group of six stood outside the stairs of Central. Mustang, Hawkeye and the Colonel's "henchmen" Havoc, Falman, Breda and Furey, were the party members on this patrol. Major Armstrong was assigned to their replacement squadron. 

"This humidity is really frizzing out my hair." Havoc complained while patting his blonde mat.

"Oh, now none of those cute Chimera chicks will want to go on a date with you." Breda said placing both of his hands on his face in a worried fashion. Furey giggled behind his back.

"Have any of you seen Hughes?" Mustang said glancing at his pocket watch. "It's about time to--"

"Roy!" At that moment Hughes came flying from the building entrance. "We've got to stop…" He paused to catch his breath. "Edward… Winry came and asked me if I could put Alphonse on the phone and… I told her I hadn't seen him all day."

"Maes!" Mustang shouted.

"Yeah, I know I messed up and when I had realized what I said, she had already relayed the information to Ed." Hughes said as he wiped his forehead with a sleeve. "This was about ten minutes ago…"

"Alright, we have to cut him off before he enters Central…" Mustang turned to face his men. "Havoc, Breda take the southwest corner, Falman, Furey the southeast. Me and Hawkeye will watch the northeast and Hughes--

Someone appeared on the top of the stairs, it was Winry. "Where _is _Ed?" she asked holding her elbows.

"and Ms. Rockbell watch the northwest… Bring him to me if you spot him… Ok, fall out!" Mustang turned and headed down the steps. He was positioned in the direction leading to his house. "Hawkeye, I left the extra flashlight on my desk, can you retrieve it for me?"

"Yes sir." The Lieutenant walked briskly back up the stairs.

Mustang glanced over at Hughes and Winry. They flashed there lights around the street corner and he decided to pull out his own. Before he could even click on his own, he felt a presence near him. Turning to the sidewalk he could barely make out the silhouette of a hooded figure. There was aura of loathe and dread emanating from the small body that caught Mustang's tongue.

"_Where is my brother?"_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note: Ok, so this chappy is about what Edward was doing while Mustang was in the ward and all that mess.

* * *

The skies golden eye steadily sank behind Ametris' rocky horizon. In the distant, Cumulonimbi crept along the troposphere leaving behind fleets of stratus clouds. In the eastern 

division of the large city, laying on the roof of a decent sized house, Edward stared up at the firmament. His expression was blank, but his mind was racing across the infinite

span of cognizance. The young alchemist removed himself from reality and glanced down the many paths that the future held for him. He examined each, but they all led to the

same conclusion… failure. No matter where he turned, it seemed he could not fulfill the promise he made to his brother without being found out…

"Is the entire world set against this goal that we have chosen?" Edward said aloud to no one in particular. "… Or is our one objective nothing, but wishful thinking?…" He lifted

his metallic hand towards the darkening sky and traced the small circle of the waxen moon. "Al… please forgive me…" His mind slipped away…

_flashback_

_

* * *

__Edward stared at the object in his hand. It was the telephone receiver. He had sat at Roy's desk for almost twenty minutes, deciding whether it was good to speak to his brother or not. Closing his eyes and slowly exhaling, he dialed the hospital's office number. The phone's ring struck Ed's sensitive ear drums, causing him to cringe. _

"Central Headquarters' Hospital Ward, how may I help you?" a stern female voice answered.

"Uh… yeah can you put me through to Colonel Mustang's room, please…" There was a pause.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking…"

"Ah, this is Ed, I am at the Colonel's house right now… can I speak to my brother?" Edward's heartbeat rose.

"Sorry Ed, he's with Lieutenant Colonel Hughes assisting him with paperwork."

"Oh… well is he ok?" Edward fidgeted in his chair a bit.

"Don't worry, he's keeping himself occupied…

"Tell the Colonel I'm heading out tonight."

"Alright, be careful… bye"

"Bye…" And with that Edward hung up the receiver. His eyes were exhausted, body fatigued and just recently his hope had been shattered… He began to get up from the wooden seat when he spotted a stack of blank parchment and a pen…

* * *

Edward ran his furred hand across his face. "Is there any light in my future?… Am I going to be stomped down by the footsteps of fate for the rest of my life?… Is there any

light_… _for my _brother?… _Because I can't see it…" Edward sat up and stared at the stars poking out of the darkening night. "Even when your surrounded by shadows you still

shine your light…" he sighed. "And I must do the same. My brother is my light and I am his… Apart from him my one goal becomes obscured, but…" Ed stood up and ran

toward the landing's entrance. He sped across the attic and down the stairs. In a few seconds he had reached the telephone, but again his hand was motionless on the receiver.

Although it wasn't fear of talking to his brother that kept him still. On the center of the desk was a folded sheet of paper. Written on the top was the name Alphonse. After his

short conversation with Hawkeye, he wrote a letter to his brother. Edward picked it up, his body began to tremble, and he unfolded it. The paper read-

_

* * *

__ Dear Brother, I have decided to continue our search for the_

_Philosopher's Stone on my own. If someone ever found out that_

_I am a Chimera that would only increase their suspicion about you._

_I will leave you money in the bank so that you can pay for a hotel._

_Please, Al, do not look for me; I promise to find the Stone as soon_

_as possible so we can get our bodies back. Would you take Winry_

_back to Risenbull, it's not safe here. Thank you._

_Love,Ed_

* * *

Edward crumpled the paper in his right hand and threw it across the room. He fell to the floor. "What can I do!… I can't leave him… Not after all we've been through… I'd 

never be forgiven for it… He would search everywhere trying to find me…" Ed smiled a little. "He's as stubborn as me…, but then I don't want to drag him into this mess I've

made…" He looked up at the ceiling. " …I need your help Al…" Edward stood up and wiped his face. "But do you need _mine_?…" He slowly grabbed the receiver and dialed.

"Yeah can your direct me to room two-seventeen please?… Hey, Winry how's it going?… Yeah… I'm fine. Is Al there with you?… You haven't? Man, is he still working with

Hughes?… Ok, I'll wait…" Ed sat down in the wooden chair and glanced out the window. Condensation had collected on the glass. He began to count the little specks of water

and reached forty-two when Winry returned. "…What!… But he was working with him all day!…" Ed stood again. "…He hasn't checked in since when!… _Last night_!… So

that was the last time the office assistant had seen him? Leaving to go on patrol… Someone isn't telling me something and I'm going to find out! I'll be there in a sec." Ed

slammed the phone down. _What the hell is going on! If something has happened to him… _

Ed grabbed his red coat that lay on the sofa and left the house. Pulling the hood over his pointed ears Edward sped down the lonely side walks as fast as he could. In no less than

two minutes, Central HQ's large structure came into view. And standing there at the corner of the building, was the Colonel himself. Eyes slit and overflowing with rage, Edward

approached his commanding officer.

_"Where is my brother?"_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note: I'm sorry about the delay, I've been working like a duck lately… Yay! We finally find out what's happened to Al! … Not! Ha haa! Rated mature for the "D" word. Sorry I try not to curse, but Edward is very stubborn.

* * *

_"Where _is _he!" _a steel hand gripped the Colonels collar, pulling him down to eye level.

Mustang new Fullmetal never had much regard for military etiquette, but he would not let his subordinate, even more so a kid, treat him with disrespect. He grabbed Ed's arm, yanked it from him and continued to stoop to meet his eyes. "I will _not _accept belittlement from a under ranking officer like yourself, Edward. In the military there are strict steps that must be taken in order to accomplish anything. And if--

"Well, when it comes down to my own _brother's _safety, I don't give a _damn _about the military." Edward spat. "So why the hell didn't you tell me he was gone! What happened!"

Mustang stood up and sighed. "The other night when we fought in the park Alphonse was kidnapped by a Chimera and taken underground--

"_What_! Kidnapped! And you didn't _tell _me!… I-I can't believe you!" Edward turned and began to run toward the street when a firm hand grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and another punched him squarely in the jaw. Ed stumbled backward and fell to a sitting position. "What, do you want to fight me too…" He complained, but once his eyes met Colonel Mustang's, his voice gave away.

"Edward, do you realize what you are getting yourself into?… We were attacked by over three dozen Chimeras at the same time almost a dozen ambushed my patrol party. Since then fifty sightings have been reported during the _daylight _hours and I've lost count of how many we caught and killed… If these creatures can take down your brother, then how easy do you think it will be for them to handle you?… You're not invincible Edward…" Mustang knelt down and stretched out a gloved hand. "And you're not alone…"

Ed took his hand and stood up. He sighed and rubbed his face. "You didn't have to hit me though…"

Mustang smiled and looked down at his youngest and most prized alchemist. "I am certain your brother is safe. He's most likely being held as collateral…"

"But why Al?… They had me captive, why not use me?…" Edward said as he dusted himself off. "What if--

"Colonel!" Hawkeye came running toward the two. "Oh… I see you've found Fullmetal… We've just received a report of a mass of Chimeras assembling on Orient Avenue, in the southern District…"

"Ok, gather the men… that's where we'll start." Mustang slid his flashlight into his belt.

"And sir, that's where we lost Alphonse…" Edward's ears perked up.

First Lieutenant Hawkeye retreated to rounded up the other officers. Once together they headed South, towards the river…

* * *

From over three blocks away, the group could hear the snarls and hisses of the creatures. Edward sensed them miles back, their repulsive stench stretched across the city and the damp air only magnified the scent. They had taken two military vehicles to the scene.

Now traveling on foot, Ed was the first to spot a large Chimera standing in the middle of the street. As the approached within firing range it withdrew and ran further into the darkness. Next, a collection of about five or six were huddled together near a tree. Once they came in about ten yards they ran away too.

"It's obvious that they want us to follow… Havoc, Breda, Hughes cover my left Hawkeye, Furey, Falman on the right. Me and Fullmetal will continue up the middle until we have reached our objective… or theirs in this matter." the Colonel swept his flashlight side to side as they marched forward, all the while meeting dozens of retreating Chimeras.

Finally, after several minutes of cautious walking they reached an open manhole. The lid was placed aside and, even among the humid night, a thick mist crawled forth from it's mouth.

Edward glanced around the group and sniffed the air. "We are alone up here… they've all gone down."

"I will go in first." Mustang said guiding his light into depths. He knelt down, but a hand held him back.

"Let me… I can sense what you cannot." Edward said. "I will call if the coast is clear." Mustang nodded.

Ed stuck his head in. Immediately, his pupils expanded collecting as much light as possible and reflected it on the images his eyes received. Along with his nose and ears he found the tunnel to be completely empty. Ignoring the ladder he jumped in and landed neatly on all fours. After another moment of inspection, he called to the others.

"There is a draft coming from the East. It carries the scent of the Chimeras and also a burning fire." Edward explained once everyone had climbed down into the sewer.

"Well, I've just lost my appetite." Furey said as they continued along the littered pathway.

"If I get another shirt stained, Gracia's going to kill me." Hughes complained. Nearly half an hour had gone by without one sign of a Chimera or at least anything detectable by a humans ability. With the acute sense of smell that Ed had he could literally see foot prints and tracks in his mind. After another fifty yards or so the dim glow of a fire lit the dank tunnel. Within minutes they approached a large arched entryway.

The room they entered was enormous. It was lined with decaying cement blocks and mold. In two of the eight corners, rusted old septic tanks sat, unused and rotted. The metallic lining of one of the vats was eaten through by biochemical substances and had split, spilling forth some of it's contents. Set in the remaining corners and in the center were steel trashcans, flames dancing around at their rims.

"It's nice to see you again… Edward." A hoarse eerie voice filled the silent room and greeted it's guests.

Ed looked up and gasped as he laid eyes on the keeper of this foul and wicked dungeon. It stood well over six feet, most of it was covered in a brown fur. The torso and lower body were that of a bear and maybe of a few other creatures, but the top… The shoulders were wrapped with the two arms of a full grown Caucasian male and on the neck… twisted painfully upside down sat the head of none other than the Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Author's Note: I'm sure most of ya'll knew it would be Shou Tucker behind the Chimeras and that's good I wanted it to be pretty obvious… We finally get to see Al again. For real this time. Oooh!...

* * *

Riza's stomach lurched as her eyesight adjusted to the dim light, revealing the twisted creature that stood in front of the damp room. All the while she brought her pistol forward and aimed at the former State Alchemist, the former… human.

"I'd advise you to put weapon down." Shou said in a polite, but eerie tone. "You see my children, behind you, are refraining from tearing into your flesh, because I have commanded them. Now, if you were to shoot me, well, lets just say there wouldn't be an iota of matter left to determine whether you had actually died here or not." He stopped and tilted his head as if waiting, his thin glasses gleamed in the fire light.

Roy and the others glanced behind them to hear the gnashing of teeth, growls, and whimpers of an innumerable count of creatures pacing impatiently in the tunnel. The Colonel glanced back at Shou and then to Hawkeye. He nodded at her and she unquestioningly laid her gun on the wet cement. The rest followed her.

Edward had been still and silent the whole time, he never took his eyes off of the deformed Shou. Hate and enmity coursed through every vein of Ed and even seemed to seep through his very pores.

Shou had noticed the intensity radiating from the small alchemist. "It seems that you have gotten used to your new body. Like it?"

Edward's mind was clouded with all the pain, sorrow and regret brought on by this being, that he could barely bring himself to speak. Not until he pictured his most recent loss, his brother, Alphonse, was he finally able to verbalize his loath. "_Where is he!… Where is my brother!" _Edward shouted his body trembling with anger.

"…Remember a few years ago when you stayed at my place studying for you exam? Those were very good times weren't they?…" Shou said as if he hadn't heard a thing from Ed. "Yes, I enjoyed your company very much Edward, you were a very persistent boy... I could recall numerous times when you would ask me questions about alchemy. Things no ordinary child should even dream of comprehending… Yes… very good times indeed… And --

"Quit toying with my patience you _bastard! _Now where is my brother!" Edward repeated.

Shou paused and jerked his head so that the gleam in his glasses vanished, showing the eyes of a demented soul. "I can also remember the very first night of your arrival, when you had told the story about the death of your mother and the absence of your father… Well, since I refined and made your body anew, would you consider me to be your _replacement _father?"

Edward couldn't take anymore this garbage and charged at Shou. He transmuted his right arm into his faithful blade and leapt at his prey for a fatal blow, but something large suddenly placed itself between Ed and Tucker. Unable to stop himself in mid air, Edward crashed into this object. The sound of his body hitting this "wall" rang throughout the large room. Rubbing his head, Ed looked up at the obstacle in front of him and gasped. There standing above him was the bronze armor which encased the soul of Alphonse Elric.

"Al!… Al, your alright!" Edward jumped to his feet and went to grab his brother's hand when he swatted by Al's large arm. Ed went flying back into Havoc, who tried to break his fall, but they fell together. Falman lifted Fullmetal off of the second lieutenant, Edward shook his hands off of him and glanced over at his brother with a look of great confusion.

"What was that for Al!" Ed yelled rubbing his head. Alphonse stood still, as if he had never moved in the first place.

"Yes… they were… excellent times…" Shou came from behind the protection of Alphonse. "You know it's not proper to attack your _father_, Edward…"

"You shut _up! _I have no father!" Ed stood and began to walk towards the motionless form of his brother.

"But _he _seems to think differently…" Shou said grinning at the expression Edward now bared.

"What?… What is he talking about Alphonse?"

There came no answer.

"You see Edward ever since you and your brother came to my house those few years ago, I had been fascinated by the situation you had put your brother in… He need not food, drink, sleep and felt no pain… After the little incident that placed me first on death row, I had been offered to a second chance to continue my research. Of course this path came with a few alterations" Shou looked down at the large paws he carried. "I always looked at the bright side of things… And after it seemed, I was not needed , I escaped with a few of my projects and resumed experimenting. I'd say I've gotten pretty good" He nodded at Edward and smiled. " except for a few visible flaws, none the less , Chimeras became second on my list of priorities… And transmuting souls jumped to the top, once I had found success… That's where your brother comes in…"

"What have you done to him!" Edward's hands flexed, revealing obsidian claws shimmering in the light. His entire body tensed as he continued forward.

"Well, I went shopping for suitable bodies for my _final _expirement, but nothing could replace my crave for your brother's own "body", if I may call it that, so to get him-and you to comply with me… I transmuted the souls of man's loyal and obedient dog to your brother's armor…"

Edward stopped dead in his tracks. "Y-you what?"

"About twelve to be exact, your brother was pretty resistant, but… well you see…"

In a flash Alphonse was on Edward, he kicked him down and place his metal shoe on the teen's chest.

Shou approached. The clink of Tucker's claws on the cement was the only sound heard in the room. Once he was above Edward, he kneeled down whispered something into his ear. Whatever it was, it had made Ed's eyes widen with fear.

"No…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Author's Note: I reread the previous chap and found quite a bit of typos, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, in this chapter we finally get to see what Shou's underlying plan is… Which if you've seen the show you can basically guess… but I've tried to add a twist to it so blah.

* * *

Edward's body was trembling once again. From his position on the ground he looked from Shou to the seemingly empty gaze he received from Al.

"No…" Edward said, grabbing the ankle of Alphonse. He pushed with all his might, causing the armor to lose its center balance and he stepped off of Edward. The alchemist stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow. "No, I cannot do that for you…"

Shou didn't appear to be concerned with Edward's statement. "Well, Edward your friends will suffer for you decision."

No later than the words escaped Tucker's mouth a mass of Chimeras surged in through the large arched opening. Hawkeye and the others dove for there weapons as Mustang char-broiled a few that were headed for Furey. The enormous room filled with the chorus of gunshots and roars.

Edward began towards his comrades when he was struck from the side. Arcing his back, Ed rolled to reduce injury and turned to face his attacker. Alphonse wasted no time and swung his left leg barely missing the target as Ed slid to the right, receiving a minor scratch from the pointed boot.

"Al! Listen to me! I know you can hear me, just fight back!" Edward shouted as he parried another strike.

"Of course he can hear you, but there is nothing he or you can do." Shou smiled from the sidelines.

Ed quickly glanced at the Colonel. Flames burst from horde of Chimeras as if they were naturally combustible. Maes, in between gunshots, pitched his pocketknives with unrivaled aim; while Hawkeye, Havoc and the others displayed their valor as well. Yet these Chimeras seemed to be more perceptive and quick, blitzing when someone tries to reload their gun or going for the less stable, like Furey and Breda.

Edward did a back flip to avoid a rolling kick from Alphonse. Clapping his hands together he slapped the ground, transmuting a cement dragon head. The stone jaws closed around Al and held him in place several feet above ground.

"Al! Please listen to me! You are stronger than--" Edward began to cough and his eyes stung. He turned back towards Mustang. Piles of burning carcasses filled the room with a rancid smoke, congesting the air. Squinting, Edward found the nearest wall and transmuted a duct. His keen ears had picked up on the heavy downpour up above and a thick stream of water gushed through the pipe.

As if reading Fullmetal's mind, Roy stuck out a gloved hand and performed alchemy on the water. He separated the hydrogen and oxygen atoms, which being lighter than the dense air and pushed the carbon monoxide back out through the conduit. Mustang had to be very cautious because the excess hydrogen and oxygen could intensify the flames. The Colonel's subordinates had riskily ceased fire while the room cleared. Having to rely on sight, hindered them and it became horribly defined as some screamed out in pain.

Edward flinched as the echo of the yelp sounded throughout the sewer. Once the smoke had finally cleared, he could see Falman lying on the ground, a large puddle of blood seeping from his abdomen. The other officers circled around him and fought off a wave of ruthless Chimeras. This gave Edward a chance to help them. Bringing his hands together he slapped the ground. Fusing the iron of the surrounding pools of blood with the basic elements of cement, Ed summoned four rows of sturdy rods from the ground. The poles struck out in every which way, impaling every creature within five feet; then the rods grew, bent and connected over his comrades heads, encasing them in a solid cage.

Chimeras rammed it and others tried to reach them with extended claws, but the bars would not give.

"Fullmetal! Let us out! You can't fight them on your own!" Colonel Mustang commanded.

Edward gave a nod. "I don't want your blood on--" but a swift and direct punch knocked Edward to the hard ground. At this point all the commotion from the Chimeras had stopped, as if this was their queue.

While Edward tittered on the edge consciousness, a large shadowed figure approached him. It was the pseudo-body of his brother Alphonse Elric.

Staring up at his only family, Edward called to his brother. "Al…"

The armor loomed over the small form in front of him.

"Al…" Ed whispered and stretched out his hand. Alphonse hesitated, his black gloved hand slowly reached down.

"Al… I love--" In a quick sudden motion a bronzed- booted foot came crushing down on the chest of Edward. The room was beyond the silence of death and a loud muffled crack was heard. Every eye stared at the body of the young alchemist.

"…you…" Escaped Edward's mouth as his arm collapsed by his side. A single tear trickled down his face…

Click… click… click. The ungainly abnormal strides of Shou Tucker filled in the silence. "Now Edward if you would have done what I had told you in the beginning, none of this would have had to happen… And you know" Shou turned toward the caged officers. "That I can _kill _them so easily… and _him._" He tapped the shoulder of Al.

Edward's eyes widened. He coughed up some blood and began to speak. "Al-alright… I'll do it…"

"Hmm. I knew you would" Shou smiled.

Alphonse removed his foot and backed away. Edward placed each hand at his side and slowly lifted himself up. He bit his lip as his could feel two or three broken ribs grinding against each other and the cave in of his sternum(chest plate). Grabbing a bar of the cage he pulled his body into a standing position, breathing in short agonizing breaths. A blood soaked glove grasped his wrist, Edward looked up to see the worried face of Mustang.

"What are you planning?…" Roy asked.

Edward gave him a weak smile and turned around. The alchemist closed his eyes and wavered a bit, he was loosing too much blood internally. With all his focus and strength, Edward brought his hands together one more time…

Unlike any other transmutation, shafts of white light erupted from the point where he had connected his hands. After several minutes the intensity of the light died away and the sight snatched the breath from everyone.

Standing amazingly tall in the limited room was an ebony black gate. The Gate. Carved along it's arched frame were the forms of human bodies, all reaching for some unattainable goal. On the doors itself, etched into the stone with incredible perscision was an eye, seeing all and nothing. For a moment it appeared that it would stand there motionless for eternity, but unhurriedly the doors began to open from the inside. Compare to the blinding light at it's arrival the innards were darker than any words could dream of describing. Once the door was a few feet open dozens of tiny black hands jutted forth from the mouth of the entrance. They stretched down and picked up the limp body of Edward Elric, slowly taking him in.

Mustang tried to grab his subordinate, but he was out of reach. "Edward…Edward!" his voice seemed distant.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Author's Note: I love cliffhangers… In this chap Edward sees a good old friend or two, but he looses someone close to him? The voice in the gate place was in the manga so that is who I am referring to, just incase someone doesn't know.

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Elric." a cool voice spoke from no visible source.

Edward rubbed his eyes and groaned as he tried to move the rest of his body. He looked around while lying on the ground, seeing nothing but white and the Gate standing ominously in front of him. "I- I made it ok?"

"You sure did… although you don't look too swell… Is there fighting going on over there? I would like to prepare myself… the last time I received a customer I was in the little boys room..." the voice said, not caring whether Ed was listening or not.

"There's someone -" Edward began as he gently sat up from his position. "I've gotta find…" he stood on his weary knees. "and bring them back."

"Oh really, darn, I thought we were going to have a nice little chat about current events and such, but…" the voice paused, playing with false emotions. "I'll bring her out… you know how to do the rest…" the voice faded away.

Edward swayed back and forth , his tail swinging to counter his shifting weight. _I have to make this fast, or I won't have enough energy to take her back. _He thought. Ed didn't know how long he stood there, but was sure time had no effect on a place such as this. Glancing up at the door a dreadful chill of reminiscence slithered up his spine. His breathing and heart rate began to rise at an alarming pace. Scenes of his past flashed through his mind like a picture book. Blood, Mother, Alphonse, Winry, Blood, the writhing creature he had brought to life, Alphonse, his hand, the armor and the Gate… These pictures were engraved on his very soul, whether by the trauma or as a reminder of the sin he committed, none could say. Clutching his chest, Edward cried out, not in pain of his body, but by the torment his young life had gone through. "Al!" he screamed just as the large doors of the Gate began to open. The sound of light footsteps caught Edward's ears. He held his breath as a figure approached. The footsteps stopped and there standing in front of him was Nina Tucker.

"Hello little big brother." she spoke, wearing a comforting smile on her face.

"Er-" Edward's voice caught on something. "… Hello Nina…"

There was a long silence between the two. This gave Ed a chance to take in her features. She no longer had her hair in pigtails, but wore it down; chestnut locks brushing against her shoulders. A yellow flower was holding back her bangs. Instead of little denim overalls, a pink and gold sundress clung to her body. Here stood, not the form of the four year old Nina, the one Edward remembered, but herself if she had continued living… Nina at age seven.

Bounding up beside her was a large white beast known none other than, Alexander. She turned to the dog and patted him on the head. The mongrel closed it's eyes, enjoying the attention and displaying a beard full of gray fur.

"So big brother, why have you come here? Do you want to play?" Nina said. Her face seemed to light up at the thought of old times. "My mommy is here too, she would be happy to meet you. I talk about you and bigger brother all the time..."

"No, I'm sorry Nina… I didn't come here to play. I--" Seeing her like this had really shocked Edward's resolve. How could he break the news to her. _Uh, Nina, your father, yes the one that transmuted you with your dog, he wants you to come on back and live in some suit of armor for the rest of your life_. Ed threw that out of his mind, but his hesitation allowed Nina to get a better look at him.

"You look very different brother…" She furrowed her brow for a second then as if she had been struck by realization, her eyes filled with water. "Big-… big brother…" tears flowed down her rosy cheeks. "Did Papa, did he do this to you?"

Edward looked straight into her eyes. He answered her through his gaze and she collapsed to the floor, shoulders shaking with her sobs.

Ed came up next to Nina, placed both his hands on her arms and helped her to her feet. "Please, don't cry Nina." he said holding her close to his battered body, trying to stop her weeping.

"Why would Papa do such bad things? I thought our life was good…

They stood still for a few moments, once Nina had calmed down a bit she back up and looked at Edward.

"He wants me to come back doesn't he?" An expression of anger and disgust settled on her face.

"…Yes…" Ed replied, suddenly feeling an intense wave of pain in his body again. _Times running out. _

"He hurt me… not out here, but in here…" Nina pointed to her heart. "…tell him that I am staying her with mommy and Alexander… And that I never want to see him again!…" She sniffed and nodded to herself at her statement. More tears rolled down face.

Alexander, who had been sitting quietly stood up and began to bound toward the entrance of the Gate as if something had called him. Half way there the mutt turned around and barked at Nina.

"I guess I should go back, mommy might need some help with supper." She said with a smile.

Edward smiled back. "I want you to be strong Nina, don't go worrying about my or bigger brother, ok?"

"Ok, but I want both of you to come by and play with me an Alexander sometime." Nina turned and headed back to the Gate.

Edward sighed and turned around only to look at nothing. He had forgotten what to do now.

"Hello?" He called to the voice, but no one responded. "Well, that's just grea--"

He was just about to take a seat when a cluster of tiny black hands shot from the Gates opening. Each one grabbed Edward roughly, ignoring his winces and curses.

"Ah, did you think I'd forget?… No no, this is my favorite part." the voice returned. "You must remember that you have to pay the passage fee."

"But I'm not taking anything back!" Edward shouted, he was being held upside down and the rush of blood to his head gave him nausea.

"That's your own fault. Doesn't matter whether you do anything or not, there is always a price to pay." The voice seemed to be overjoyed by the situation. "Now, what should I take this time… another leg?"

Tiny little black hands wrapped around Edward's furred leg, but they didn't break it down.

"No I don't really like the looks of this one, neither do I like the arm… Hmm."

Fear crept through Edwards mind, he had an idea of where this was heading, but he didn't want to spend the rest of his life like his teacher.

"I know!" the voice shouted as if triumphing over a particularly troublesome issue.

Swiftly and suddenly the tin black hands swathed themselves around Edward. He screamed out as he felt his body burn in a terrible flame. It seemed like his body was being cleaved in two by a rusty axe. As quickly as the pain came it vanished and Edward found himself lying on the cold ground.

"What the--?" He wiggle his arms and legs, then patted his stomach. _Everything feels normal… except for the broken ribs. _He rolled to his side and pushed himself onto his knees and looked up. Sitting in front of him was a runty golden stripped cat. It stared up at him with its blue and green eyes. Edward looked down at his left hand. It was his _real_ hand! He realized that he had his previous body back, besides the two automail limbs. Edward felt he could flip with joy, but his body was badly beaten, so he settled for smiling.

He heard footsteps approach again and saw Nina coming their way. She picked up the cat and stroked it. The little thing meowed as it was being taken from Edward. He felt as if a vital piece of him was snatched away. "I promise to take care of him." She said and returned to the Gate.

Edward slowly got to his feet. Now that his body was back, his real leg was longer than the metal one, causing an imbalance. Even though this resulted in limping again, he was happy to be at his old height. He began to glance around as if looking for the voice.

"That is all." it said and color began to swirl in with the white scenery. "But I thought you would have at least picked up _something _else… 'til next time."

And Edward was thrown back into reality.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. My job consumes my life… Anyway, this is the last chappy… I am sad… and happy because I have finally finished a fanfic! I'm working on another as we speak and will give y'all a little preview at the end.

P.S.- I liked Edward as a kitty too, but he wouldn't be very happy if I left him like that… he needs some amount of dignity. ; )

* * *

Falman winced as he shifted weight. The gash he received had stopped bleeding, but now the pain really began to kick in. He looked around at his comrades. Everyone stared off with their heads down, focusing on nothing. Hawkeye sat next to him her firm hand keeping pressure on his wound. Falman looked up at Mustang, who was the only one standing, he still gripped the bars of their little cell. 

Silence… It was the one thing that tested their sanity. It had been this way ever since Edward was taken into the Gate. Even Shou was quiet he or his Chimeras haven't made a sound since then… Falman laid his hand on Hawkeye's, he nodded to her indicating he no longer need it. He began to unbutton his shirt to check his condition when a white flash of light filled the dim stone room and the sound of something hitting the ground replaced the silence. As soon as their eyes adjust they saw the motionless body of Ed, he was sprawled in an awkward position.

The cold dead eyes of Shou widened as he approached the boy. "Edward…" He called. "Edward!…" There came no answer. With a large clawed foot, Tucker kicked Ed over to his stomach and gasped. _Edward was back to normal! And what's worse, he didn't bring Nina's soul back with him!_

"You _fool_!" Shou shouted, his entire body began to tremble with rage. "How could you… Do you understand what this is going to cost you!… Everyone you care about will _die _tonight because of _your _disobedience!" Shou spat at the unconscious boy in front of him. Shou whipped around to Alphonse. "Kill him…"

Without a seconds hesitation Alphonse strode over to his brother. Once again he lifted his large booted foot and drove it down at Edward's abdomen…

"Nooo!" Mustang shouted as he shielded his eyes from the scene. None of the other's could bring themselves to watch the execution of the young Edward Elric. Tears rolled down Hawkeye's cheeks as she placed her face in her hands. The Chimeras

eagerly stared at the brothers. And Shou… his mind was racing with alternate approaches

to achieving his wish, but his long brown ears perked up to hear the final blow from Alphonse… yet it never came.

He turned back around and was surprised once again. Edward had caught the armor's boot right above his body. "How the…"

"Not _this _time!" Edward said. A flash of blue light erupted from his hands and lit various spots on Alphonse's armor. Twelve spots… Momentary silence stood until the light faded .

"Brother!" Al cried, as he looked down at the bruised body of Edward. "Brother!" He bent down and picked Ed up and set him on his feet.

"Ow! Al, be careful…"

"How did you…?" Shou asked, anger filled to the brim in his eyes.

Mustang and his subordinates stared speechless wondering the same.

" Eh, it was nothing complicated." Edward said with a wave of his hand. "All's I did was locate the twelve blood seals of the dogs you placed on Al and combined the atoms with the bronze of his armor."

"But how did you decipher which was your own and what was mine? I placed a few around your original." Shou asked.

"You should know, animal blood and humans vary in several ways, but the first that came to mind was the arrangement of insulin in each. Dogs have a different islet structure than that of our own and even a larger amount- But I have more news for _you_… I spoke with Nina." Edward said.

Shou's eyes lit up. "Well, then where is she!"

"Nina doesn't want to come back. She said she is happier with her mother and that she doesn't want to see your ugly mug ever again…" Edward tried to keep a focused face, but he had almost no energy to continue his talk. He began to tilt sideways when a strong hand caught him. It was Al.

"Nooo…. She can't… What have I done?" Shou's entire body quaked and he grabbed his head with his big claws. "What have I doooooone!" He feel to his knees.

At this the large throng of Chimeras leapt at the brothers. Jaws snapped and claws groped, but none reached their fleshy target. In an almost explosive manner Alphonse threw five or six Chimeras off of his back. He had covered Edward to protect him.

Edward slowly got to his feet. He glanced over at Mustang to make sure everyone was fine and then he placed his hands together. "Lets end this…" He held his hands in the air and an awesome green light sprouted from the tips of his fingers. Within minutes every Chimera fell, dead, on the blood bathed ground.

He had used the excess carbon atoms that lingered from the burning flames and fused them with the oxygen. As soon as the air carried these elements to the lungs it would usually break away everything else and take the oxygen, but Edward kept them fused with his will. As the blood cells carried the atoms to the heart, he then defused the atoms, combined the carbon atoms to make a plug and clog the aorta. Instant heart attack.

Edward had also broken down the bars of his comrades cell, so they approached the two brothers.

Colonel Mustang reached them first. "I can't believe you--

"You fools!…" Shou yelled. "Do you think you can keep me away from Nina! No… no you can't." He shouted, his voice was distorted and distant from sanity. "I _will_ be with her again…" Shou picked up a shard of metal. "Nina dear, you know you should be in bed by now…" He thrust it into his chest and fell face forward…

* * *

His eyes opened wide, but then shut as a bright light entered the small room. Slowly cracking them again he waited for his eyes to adjust. Glancing around he noticed little specks of dust floating in the beam of sunlight. Tilting his head to the left, Edward saw a big suit of armor sitting at his side. 

"Al!" He called, his voice was raspy as if it were never used. Ed began to rise when a firm hand was placed against his chest.

"You need your rest brother." Alphonse said.

For some reason the sound of Al's voice soothed Ed and he submissively laid back down.

The next time he had awaken it was night fall. Alphonse still sat next to him, but at the foot of his bed stood Colonel Roy Mustang.

There eyes locked momentarily, Edward was the first to remove his gaze.

Mustang smiled inwardly at this. _I've still got power over you, pipsqueak. _He thought to himself.

"So did you come in here to lecture me?" Edward asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Although there are a lot I'd like to ask you… and about that cage thing- yeah we will have some talking to do, I came to give you your next assignement. I think it might help you recover faster… Seeing how you've been waiting in this dump for longer than usual, I have collected quite a bit of leads for you two…" Mustang said as he plopped a thick manila folder at the feet of Edward.

Ed's eyes widened at the sight of it. Mustang approached Fullmetal and placed a hand on his head.

"You did good out there kid." He rustled Edward's hair and turned on his heel. As he opened Ed spoke up.

"Uh… Thanks Colonel… for being there." the young alchemist said, blushing a bit.

Mustang waved it off and left the room.

"Argh! That Colonel…" Edward said.

"Maybe he's not as good as you at expressing yourself, brother." Al giggled.

"Shut up!" Ed turned his attention to large folder on his bed and grabbed it.

Flipping open the cover he stared down and turned red.

"I'm going to _kill_ him! I _promise_!" Edward said as he threw a small pack of catnip at the wall.

Fin.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh yeah! I finally finished it. Whew! Ok, I want to thank all my reviewers, because _you _helped me update quicker. So more power to ya! Just to let you know, Shou wasn't aloud to enter in the world-dimension-place that Nina was in. 'Cause he was too Evil! And the reason why Edward didn't kill the Chimera's this way earlier, was because he didn't think of it so there! Also, on Ed and Al's next trip, Al finds a cat and Ed allows him to keep it, Edward secretly wanted it anyway. Alrighty, now I shall give y'all a summary of my next ficy! Also also, I am writing a humorous ficy! 

Title: Brat'ya

Genre: Drama/ Tragedy/Angst

Summary: Edward finally gets Al's body back, but due to the unnatural connection between his soul and the armor, Al's body rejects his soul and passes away. Ed travels to the Gate a number of times to bring his brother back, but Al's soul can no longer exist stably and every time Ed enters the Gate he looses something. On his final attempt he pays a costly price. So in excepting the fact that he has lost his brother, Edward returns from the Gate…

Alphonse loved many things. He had the courage to show his passion openly in those things he loved. It was tougher for Edward to follow in his footsteps, but one of Al's greatest love was that of an orchestra. So Edward devotes his life to become the greatest composer of his time.


End file.
